


月光花

by XingChenLing



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 53,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XingChenLing/pseuds/XingChenLing
Summary: 主VD，ND有。涉及不科学半魔生子。浮光梦影那般的心意，日夜不断滋长，终究开出了恋之花





	1. Chapter 1

夜幕降临、华灯初上时分，V在黑皮肤中间人的引领下终于抵达了这里。

位于城市角落位置的萧瑟街道上，路灯忽明忽暗的闪烁着，唯有这间店头，那看上去庸俗至极的霓虹灯招牌，整天都在维持着微弱的恒定光源。负责全权打点委托事宜的Morison率先推门而入，一时间留下了那么一小段的短暂时光，容许V独自一人立在店头招牌下，疲惫地整理起心底犹如暴风过境后般残留的思绪。

脱离本体的刹那，自称为V——Vergil作为人类的心，如同当头棒喝般清醒过来。那之后他以这柔弱的人身，凭借着残存的微弱魔力蹒跚至此时，终于站在了他的目的地跟前。

夜色中勾勒出Devil May Cry店名的霓虹灯，倒映在V的眼中，闪烁着一星点的光。此时所见的景象，他不清楚是那人有意造就，还是无心造成。但自己心底为之泛起波澜的缘故，Vergil再不打算欺瞒、哄骗自己的人类之心再明白不过了。

他拄着手杖，就这么静静地站在事务所的门外面，如同风雪夜归人似的，满心都是久违得令人怀念的安乐与欣慰。他盯着面前的门把手，侧耳倾听屋内传来的动静，一时间又是期待又是畏惧，正是世人称之为近乡情怯的情感。这一刻他是多么庆幸自己活着抵达了这里，同时又根本不在乎即将导致着自我处决的这一委托。

这本来就是自己一厢情愿的事情。从更早、更早以前就决定了的。V想着。这样就够了。这样很好了。那个人，他……不需要知道我是谁，更不需要勘破这个委托后面的意图。

他想沉湎于过去、耿耿于怀至今的，只有他一个就够了；他想把这当成最后一面的，只有他一个就够了；他想到直这个时候，仍然记得那个时候的星空的，只有他一个就够了。

但Vergil，V——他忘不了啊！这样想着的他忘不了啊，此时翻涌在他内心的情感令他自己——唯独他自己，忘不了啊！

在这一瞬间——在历经所有苦难之后，还能够抵达这里的一瞬间，能怀揣着如此莫大的欣慰与感动，他已经了无遗憾了。

如此任思潮如流水般平复，V将一个满足而平静的微笑挂上嘴角，缓缓推开了事务所的大门。

 

“Verge、Verge！在看什么？念给我听。”那个时候他弟弟刚掉了第一颗乳牙，说话奶声奶气的还漏风，整天除了撒娇耍泼什么都不会，很受Vergil这个同胎哥哥的嫌弃。

这会儿也是这样，一定要在Vergil沉浸于自身爱好时跑来搅局，还一天一个花样不重样，丝毫不给他哥哥留足提前准备搪塞他的机会。

不过这次，偶然看到的刚好是一则闲暇时所翻阅的、无关紧要的童话故事。小小的Vergil这么觉得，就抽出只手把黏在自己身上的坏小子圈进怀里，再捧起书本，以同等稚嫩的嗓音念起来：

“很久很久以前，村庄里有一个男孩子和一个女孩子。有一天男孩子不得不随军出征打仗，离开之前，答应女孩子回家后再跟她一起玩。后来，男孩子在战场上受了伤，倒在地上，就快死了。就在这时，他看到远方的天空上挂着一颗明亮的星星。依照这颗星星指引的方向，男孩子最终跨越种种障碍，回到了家乡。”

“原来，留在村庄里的女孩子等啊、等啊，一直不见男孩子的归来。她祈求天上的神明，化作了天边一颗明亮的、不会熄灭的星星，如同灯火一样，一直、一直在那里，照亮了回家的路，指引男孩子回到他们深爱的家乡。最后的最后，男孩子和女孩子终于见面了，然后……”

“然后？”极为罕见地，Dante乖乖地依偎在Vergil怀里，没在中途捣蛋，等到Vergil停下话头时，才歪着脑袋问他哥哥。

“然后故事就讲完了。”盯着书页上的最后几个单词，Vergil板着脸极为生硬地说。

“你以为我不懂，又想骗我！”Dante在他怀中扑腾起来，光裸的小腿一个劲儿乱蹬，迫使他不得不将之整对儿捉住捏在了手心里。而这机灵的坏家伙借此机会，趁着Vergil还没合上书页的时候，动作极快地拿食指戳到最后一个小句，大声念出来，“ Then they kissed each other!”

“…………”

“Verge？Kiss是什么意思啊？Verge？Verge？”Vergil无比嫌弃、愚蠢至极、又同等天真无邪、柔软温暖的弟弟靠在他怀里，眼睛一眨不眨地瞧着他不断地催问。

然后这张可恶的、纯真的小脸在Vergil的视野中放大了。他看到那双倒映着星海般、闪动不已的双瞳被惊骇填满。

Vergil低头吻了Dante一下。

这仅是个一触即分、严格来说算连亲吻都算不上的肌肤接触。但在这短暂的轻轻一触之后，Vergil还是记住了他弟弟嘴唇的触感。此时的他并不知道这天、这件事情在将来会造成的后果，只是厌烦地推开他那在被亲过之后大喊着“再一次、再一次”贴过来的弟弟，发誓第二天起一定要把这段丢人的记忆忘得干干净净，就当从来没有发生过。

 

很多年后的Vergil仍旧选择推开了他的弟弟。 但也不知幸与不幸，他并没有如愿忘掉那一天的事情。

那段记忆、那份触感铭刻在了他脑海当中，随着时间的流逝，随着内心深处痛苦的加深，在他本人根本没有发觉的情况下，逐渐逐渐、不断地发着酵。以致于在更长的时间以后，在精神上、肉体上，历经过无数次的自我修复与再度崩塌之后，在有朝一日他的人类之心得以独立清醒、并深觉追悔莫及之时——他发现自己在黑暗中曾头破血流、曾苟延残喘、曾不断摸索着的、想要前往的、迫使他从地底重新爬回人间的，只剩那个地方了。

恰似故事中的男孩，对人世间残留的那一星灯火的眷恋。

所以当他，当V在漫长旅途的终末，好不容易站到了事务所的门口，循着他所追寻的星灯的光亮、终于推开大门的时候——他感到了无比的满足。不留一丝遗憾地、一厢情愿地，以为这便是最后了。


	2. Chapter 2

04 May am 0：00

随着最后一位访客动身离开，事务所的大门被“吱呀”带拢。相比四个小时前被破门而入之前，更为显著的寂静一瞬间笼罩了DMC事务所不大的会客厅。

不，准确而言，只是最后一位无关紧要、又过于喧哗的访客离开了。Dante跟往常一样横躺在办公桌后他的宝座上，兀自盯着目所能及的头顶——天花板上的悬挂式电风扇，其扇叶在这初夏时分仍然无意义地一圈圈轮转。此时仍待在沙发上，那位此次最为关键的雇主，自称“V”的神秘男人，在这骤降临的寂静中沉默了数秒，才又像回过神一样拄着手杖打算站起身来——

“呜——”的尖锐鸣响突地划破寂静。出乎意料的细小变故令V的动作微妙地一顿——恰在此时Dante撑着桌面一跃而起，随手朝他打了个坐下的手势，进而自顾自地转身走向厨房。等到V重新安顿好本就错落难安的思绪，试图重新表达自己需要离开、前往临时落脚处的意图时，Dante已经拎着烧开的水壶归来，正在向他面前冷掉的茶杯里重新注入热水了。

Dante没有看向他。这位在先前的集体作战会议中，像个招蜂惹蝶的痞子般盯着神秘委托人V探究个没完的传奇猎人，在这一刻全神贯注地凝神于手头的工作，仿佛令那散发着腾腾热气的水流一滴不洒地落入杯中，对他而言是需要多么专心细致才得以完成的重要工作。也就在这短暂的片刻之间，仿佛要把这男人的侧脸与身姿描摹下来、铭刻在脑海中一般——隔着温吞的氤氲，V落在Dante身上的目光近乎贪婪。

“今晚……就留下来吧。”Dante将沏好的热茶递到V手上，“这里不收你房租。”

在恰好的时机收回目光，黑发的男人垂着眼，接过茶杯时，苍白的手指无意间擦过对方的指尖，沾染上了那么一丝令人怀念的体温。他专程而来，是来见这个人最后一面的。如此又一次在心里警醒着自己初衷的时候，他听到自己开口说：“好。”

月的微光沿着窗口流淌进来。事务所二楼一间不知空置了多久的客房内，V坐在床沿，在这不真实的光与暗的朦胧之间静静地沉寂。许久之后，他挪动起两片薄唇：“进来吧。”

“……”门外传来似是带着笑意的轻轻叹息。

来者单手将门推开，以不同以往的款款步调而入，把手中的托盘放置在了窗下平台处、晒得到月光的地方。那是个在日间能够晒到太阳，足以惬意阅读的好位置——V在被领到客房门口，独自推门而入的时候就留意到了。看着眼前之人拿起带来的酒瓶、往托盘中的两个高脚杯中依次斟酒的背影，他注意到Dante特地换过衣服，梳理了头发。而当这人端起其中一个酒杯，侧身向自己递来时，V的呼吸几乎都快凝滞住了。

那是记忆中熟悉的模样。二十三年前那座高塔上他弟弟的样子。刘海梳下来，柔顺地耷拉在前额，除了经岁月雕琢之后、更为深邃的眉眼与轮廓，他的脸庞依然跟过往一样白皙而干净。然而无论被怎样珍藏至今，少年时代的衣物也不适于他早已完全成熟的身材了。曾用于固定火红风衣的枪套带子如今紧紧地束缚着他的胸部，挤压勾勒出姣好诱人的线条。

“难得的夜色。”近在眼前的故人带着笑注视他，坦荡的目光下将V的所有反应一览无余，“来一杯？陪我？”

V接过了Dante手中的酒杯，在轻抿酒液的同时一点一点试图找回呼吸。

“月亮，好安静。就跟那晚一样，不是吗。”朝着天外的满月高举自己那只酒杯，如同祝颂一般，Dante轻声念到。他一下子侧过头，见到至今一言不发的V，眼底的笑意更深了——便嬉笑着，举起根食指抵到自己的唇上：“嘘……我的共犯？仅限今晚—我的……幻影先生？”

有衣物簌簌而响的声音。V的眼前，Dante将不合身的风衣褪下了一半，款在手臂关节处，露出银白发尾下修长的后颈、圆润的肩头、结实的后背。他含着笑，明目张胆地侧头与V对视。风衣坠地，随后是长裤，完整地展露出其下一丝不挂的美好肉体。皎白的月色下，属于成熟男性的躯体丰满而充满力量感，每一条曲线下隆起的肌肉都积蓄着V在过去九切身体会过、如今得以发育完全的爆发力。在这夜晚，在澄澈的月光与不动声色的暧昧之间，他彻底展露自己的姿态如同纯白的处子一般诱媚动人。而那毫无掩饰的熟透了的内部，正自外裤除下后早有预谋的真空地带满溢而出。

无从躲避的微表情全部暴露在对方的视野中，V迫使自己从上方移开视线、尽量避免直接对视，便不由自主地被这人双腿之间那个被自行润滑、扩张过，此时正因无人眷顾而微微收缩着的穴口夺去了所有注意力。真美。他不由自主地给予自己全裸的弟弟这样的评价。也任由对方缠了上来，半跪着骑在了他的大腿之上。

酒液自无暇顾及的杯中淌出，洒在赤裸的肌肤上造就偏低的体温。V感到Dante那对圈住自己的双臂跟蛇身般微凉。但他还是勃起了。是因为对方的一个眼神、一声轻笑，抑或在更早前，见到这身熟悉的红衣的时候？他无从回想。无从抑制的情欲自他难以推却Dante的挽留那刻起早已一发不可收拾。

他由着身上的人一下又一下地啄吻自己，急不可待地剥去自己身上本就不多的衣物，将湿滑一片的下身难耐地蹭上去，猛地一坐到底整根吞入。那一刻V咬着牙关，吞回了濒临绝顶的所有情绪，却还是忍不住地回搂住了他的弟弟，扶稳对方上下坐落着东倒西歪的身体。魅人的淡淡笑意终于从Dante的脸上剥离，骑在被他视为哥哥幻影的家伙身上，夹着对方的阴茎上下耸动时，V好几次都觉得这家伙快哭了。但最终一滴眼泪都没有见到。

双双高潮过后，Dante安静地埋首在V的肩窝上，一动不动地，一时间没有起身离开的征兆。淡淡的月影拨动在他无暇的肌理上。这时候V错觉他原谅了那一晚，错觉两人可以一直在一起一直这样。但同时清楚自己并不值得被原谅。

“要是我这俗手上的尘污，亵渎了你的神圣的庙宇，愿意用一吻乞求你宥恕。神明，请容我把殊恩受领。”稍稍偏过头，V将唇落在Dante的侧脸，“无论，这一吻有否涤清我的罪孽。”

Dante轻而长久地吐息着，半晌后问：“你又要走了吗。”

“仅限今晚，不会。”躺下后，V主动揽臂环他入怀，“晚安，做个好梦。”


	3. Chapter 3

Nero还小的时候，很小很小的时候，跟大多数天生敏感、内心世界丰富的小孩子一样，有着独属于自己的看不见的朋友。

孤儿院无人打理的后院杂草丛生，是Nero这样孤僻、不合群、受到其他孩子一致排外的怪小孩，度过大多数童年时光的地方。杂草野花无人问津，在年复一年的四季循环中不断生长、而后枯萎凋零，唯独其中一棵高大的橡树——或许是在孤儿院建成之前就在那里——永不枯萎、永远挺拔，哪怕同处于被人遗弃的后院，也在悠远的时光当中缓慢而茁壮地生长出茂盛的枝叶。那高高的、隐蔽于树冠之间的粗壮枝干，便是Nero在每次失落、难受时独自躲起来，跟他看不见的朋友讲话的场所。

“我又做了噩梦。”银色头发的小孩把脸埋在支起的膝盖间，背靠着树干坐在树枝上，“是不是其他的小孩子都没有这么多噩梦做？他们都笑我。”

他小声地抽噎了一下，又赶忙把临到眼眶的酸楚憋回去。摸了摸自己天生色调与众不同的头发，蜷缩得更紧了，跟被取笑时暴躁易怒、逮谁咬谁的蛮横模样判若两人。天性好强的小孩把伤口都掩藏起来，只在独自舔舐的时候向他看不见的朋友倾诉。

“上个星期Kyrie他们家又来过了。分了好多糖果。他们人多，我抢不过，Kyrie偷偷塞给我一个。非常甜的味道是这样子的啊？好好吃。”

“我力气好大，我不怕他们的。谁欺负我，我就打回去！但是嬷嬷们都罚我一个。”

“这里很高，很安全，我只有这里了。大家伙都爬不上来的。他们追着要打我一个的时候，我试过。”

“每个小孩都有自己的生日吗？我不知道。这里的大家都不是很知道。”

“Kyrie跟我讲她比我大一岁。后天就是她十岁的生日，好多人帮她庆祝，我也要去。”

“等到明年，我也要十岁了。可是我都不知道哪一天是我的生日。”爬到树上、这样讲着的那天，吃得不够、比同龄小孩还要矮上一头的Nero看上去比平常更为失落。他跟往常一样抱紧了膝盖，蜷缩成仿佛还在羊水中的姿势，不知不觉睡着了的时候，脸上还残留着未干的泪痕。

那一天的后来Nero做了个梦。梦里他还待在橡树上面，茂密的枝叶笼罩着的隐蔽环境异常令他安心。他抽了抽鼻子，恍惚间像是嗅到了更为熟悉、安心的气息，眼泪刷地就落下来了。是他一直以来留恋着的气息，是他每晚入睡之时怀抱着的、曾经包裹着他的襁褓布带给他的感觉。仿佛在更为年幼、记忆模糊的时期，一场场高烧与噩梦折磨之下，一直都守护在他身边的人的味道。朦胧胧的泪光之间Nero晕乎乎的，看不清楚东西，也分不清自己是睡着了还是醒着的，在令他受宠若惊、而老是患得患失的安心感的驱使下，本能般舔了一大口被递到手上的事物。凉凉的，甜甜的，太美味啦。他大口大口地舔食着涂满草莓果酱的冰淇淋，眼泪鼻涕糊满了小脸，沉浸在快要填满这幼小身躯的幸福感中，连什么又熟睡过去的都一无所知。

再度醒来时，脸上和身上都暖洋洋的，干净、轻盈，不见涕泪也没有黏了满手的甜食。Nero误以为自己果真做了一场梦，沉迷梦境的同时，对一年之后的十岁生日不  
自觉地产生了那么点儿隐秘的期待。

然而还没等到下一年，Kyrie与Credo的父母便做出了收养了这个银发小孩的打算。离开孤儿院的Nero进入了真正的家庭，不再面对一大群各怀鬼胎欺负他的小孩；在家人的关怀下，日渐成长的他也不再需要寻求一位看不见的朋友。在那之后，Nero还是会习惯性地抱着他的襁褓布入睡，也连同Kyrie十一岁的生日宴会一起庆祝了自己十岁的生日。

很多年过去，Nero都快不记得他曾有位看不见的朋友，以及那个儿时的梦境了。那次导致教团瓦解的事件之后，跟Kyrie离开Fortuna前夕，他曾回到孤儿院的遗址看过一眼。孤儿院的主建筑跟周遭一样被损毁得很厉害，但后院那棵高大如昔的橡树奇迹般地幸存了下来。正是枝叶最为茂密的盛夏时节，从未修剪过的树枝随意地延伸着，有好些穿过了破败的院墙一直伸展到外面的街道。

年轻的前骑士对着这童年的剪影发了会儿呆。面对这儿时最依恋、最信赖的场所，Nero不由得下意识地放松了自混乱伊始之后、时刻紧绷着的神经，回想起搅乱了自己心绪的根本原因。没错，就是那个人，从初次见面的第一眼起，就把一切都掀翻、搅乱了——虚假的救世主、肮脏的教团、愚昧的信仰，还有……少年尚不知恋为何物的心。

怎么说呢，其实连他自己都很难讲清楚，自己对于那个稍纵即逝的红衣背影，所怀抱的是怎样的感情。现下一切都乱了套，犹待处理的事情一大堆。但在此时，在稍稍放纵自己回顾内心的这一刻，Nero发现自己只是想要见到他——想要再看到他的脸，想要问他一大堆话，想要……知道对自己而言，这位斯巴达之子究竟是何许人也，为什么在一见之后，就那么地令自己难以忘怀、悸动不已呢。

无法得出任何解答、也无法理清自己乱成一团的心绪——未来的少年猎人摆摆头，荡开遮住视线的刘海，同时甩出鬼手跳上街灯，在几个起跃间，他的身影便消失在了街道的尽头。


	4. Chapter 4

胜机只有一瞬。

如果那种东西，对此时的Nero而言，还有的话——只可能，存在于那么一瞬。

全身的神经紧绷到极致，日影之下，Nero甚至能察觉到每一滴汗液从毛孔中渗出的感觉。五感的作用被放大到极致。自伏低身形摆好架势那一秒开始，他的所有感官都锁定在与对手相关的一切身上，连呼吸的频率都在不觉间、竭尽所能地与对方保持同步。

与眼前之人真刀真枪的决战是Nero渴求已久之事。从流淌在体内的每一滴血液中、从心脏搏动的每一声间隙间，自结识这个人的第一眼起，他的灵魂、他的本能，无一不在不断地冲他自己发出充诉着如此渴望的咆哮。正因如此，相似的情境已经在Nero的脑海中演练过成千上百次了。剑锋撞击、子弹呼啸，无数次的模拟对战中，他将自己与对方的一招一式投影于脑海；无数次虚幻的尝试中，他拼上一切，以红与蓝的叠影死死绞缠住这个人的每一个动作。能赢吗？无法明确。但唯一能够肯定的是——不能输！

失去恶魔之手后仅余留下残肢，令近段时间的他微妙地难以维持一贯的平衡。不，战力上的实际受损程度，绝非仅仅如此而已。无法使用魔人之影、无法甩出抓取，最为糟糕、也是令Nero拒绝去承认的是，魔血所带来的各种便利，包括但不限于恢复力与再生速度，全都显而易见地有所减弱。然而这些，都不足以构成他会放任Dante企图一个人独占邀功、阻拦他一报夺手之仇的理由。既然理念不通，那就以拳头一战定胜负——这便是世间，更是男人之间——再真实不过的道理！

拧动引擎、火与焰与腾白的蒸汽交织而起、吟唱着仿若自地脉根部传来的咏叹调之时，他眼前的对手——Dante不禁呵地嗤笑了一声。

“当长辈，禁止你去做某些事的时候呢，最好乖乖地听话。”这样说的时候男人略微偏了点头，从Nero的角度见不到那双被刘海遮掩的眼睛。接着这人像是突然想到了什么，轻而确有实质地发出源自肺腑的低沉笑意，“对了，没有母亲能够教你的这些道理，难得的机会，姑且，就让我取而代之，让你好好记住一次吧——直接以身体来记住！”

Nero浅蓝的瞳孔瞬间放大到极致——然而为时已晚！  
   
他手持熊熊而燃的Red Queen，采取一贯的以反击代守势——掀起的狂猛剑风堪堪来得及覆住周身的一半空间之时——雷霆万钧一般自上而下！无比精准的猝击直接落了在他颈后的大椎上！  
   
Nero只觉眼前骤然一黑，半边身体顿时失去了知觉。而与此同时，他整个人随着惯性朝前一个踉跄，紧跟着喉头剧痛，一大口夹杂着内脏碎片的鲜血就要脱口而出——后腰！尾椎！肩胛！后背！一连串爆裂般的连续重击流星火雨般齐齐落下！与之相伴的，每一下毫不留情、能够直接夺取普通人性命的近距离精准暴击，都汇聚了令人毛骨悚然的真实杀意！  
   
“还以为，这边会按着老习惯，先陪你玩串儿花招？”仿佛要将体腔内所有的内脏全部化血喷出，被一连串的剧痛爆发直接击沉——Nero在彻底失去意识前，听到熟悉的声音这样讲，“不好意思啊。一个二个的，尽产生些类似于这样的错觉。不过也是没有办法嘛。毕竟现在的我——可是认真得不得了啊！”  
   
沉默着见证他的男孩不甘地倒下，银发男人面无表情地解除了拳脚上贝奥武夫的武装。他孤零零站在原地的背影看上去像一颗刚劲的松。

“就这样，好好睡一觉吧，Nero……”而他半蹲下来，轻抚昏死过去的男孩银白的额发时，语气又是如斯温柔，“别担心，一切很快就会结束的。”

“等到，可以让你醒过来的时候。”

这样轻声念完，在他重新站起的同时，看不见的威压感与沉甸甸的怒意自其周身全然爆发！

“那边的那位，仲裁者……V啊！”自他转头的瞬间——那滔天的怒火——以绛红的色彩，从Dante的瞳中满溢而出，“虽然不知道你打的是什么主意——今天就在这里，实话告诉你好了！我呢，从来就没有过要理解你的打算——打从一开始，从小鬼的时候起就是这样了。”

“——！”站在不远处、引发此战的黑头发仲裁者，先是疑惑地瞳孔微缩——而在完全理解对方在说些什么后，立刻以全然不可置信的眼神，望进Dante的眼里。

将一个无声的冷笑挂在嘴边，转瞬之间出现在V的身前时，Dante的眼中只剩彻头彻尾的愤怒——

“对，就是这么回事！”他狠狠地抓起V其中一边的领口，随之一把掼到其身后的岩壁之上，“每次点头给你收拾烂摊子，只不过因为，就是个烂摊子而已。我没有这个义务，也根本没必要，像个追胡萝卜的蠢驴一样撵着你跑。至少希望这点，你能明白。”

激怒下，他的声音开始不易察觉地微颤。那解除过拳套的一边拳头不由自主地高高举起，但终究是克制住了一击而下的冲动——自绷紧了力量蓄势待发、死死紧握而剧烈发颤的拳心，发烫的血流沿着腕部蜿蜒而下。

“还有，别装得得跟你好了解我似的！说起来，这么些年过去了，你又知道些有关我的什么？足以让你就这么信口开河地圈定我战斗的理由？是什么给了你这样的错觉？你凭什么。”

像是一点点抽空了肺部积累的怒气，Dante的语调逐渐轻柔、冷淡下来。到最后他放下了手，甚至开始不断地冷笑出声。

“放心好了，V，我不会杀你。唯独你，我绝不会对你动手。你好自为之。”

随着慢慢耗空的激烈怒火，那些狂暴、那些讥笑的力气仿佛也随之而散。Dante深吸了一口气，彻底地抹去脸上多余的表情。最后一字一句地补充道：“——哎，你知不知道Vergil这个人，最大的毛病就是想法太多、又过于一厢情愿？”

被推搡、被扯弄、被冷冰冰地注视，黑头发的诗人全程保持着沉默。最后，他像是终于意识到对方都说完了一样，茫然地发现自己还记得保持着赖以生存的呼吸。他的嘴唇下意识地一张一合，发出的全都是意义不明的气声。

Dante就颇有耐心地保持着感兴趣的笑，在他面前抱起胸等待端详接下来的反应。

“啊…………啊………啊……哦。”V的嗓子里面终于传出了实质性音节，“是这样吗。原来你一直，都是这么想的吗。我、我一直不知道这些……啊，抱歉稍微有点……我…………我……”

强烈的眩晕感徘徊在V的脑袋里。他抓紧了手中唯一还在的手杖，就像从前总是紧握着的阎魔刀。紧抓着触手可及的最后一根救命稻草不放。

有什么记忆与当下隔了千山万水般的时光，氤氲着呼之欲出。

“呐，Verge？互相亲吻的人，是喜欢着对方的，对吧？”

暖色调的落日余晖下，面貌相仿的年幼双生子倚靠在同一座木马上面。木马底座的弹簧在不平衡力的作用下摇摆不止。两个人交叠的影子也在暖黄的光晕中晃动着。

“那Verge你……喜欢我吗？”

双子中年长的那方抓着木马脑袋两侧的扶手，摇啊摇的。紧贴在背后的是记忆中形影不离、过于温暖，乃至在回忆中变得滚烫的温度。

“你说些什么白痴话？不是你那个时候缠着我问，烦得要命，谁、谁会对你……！”记忆中的自己冲另一个声音回以一如往常不耐烦的应答。

“那就是讨厌了。”

“滚开！你很烦。”条件反射的恼怒在那个时候攀上心头。但如果，那不是那个时候的最后一个反应，不是最后一句话，该多好。

“真没意思。”

这样的对话结束过后，紧贴在背心的温度就此消失了。那之后连暮霭的余温都一点点散尽。紧接着冰寒的永夜就此降临。

或许是不识爱的缘故，流离之人追逐幻影。

在无数次回想着过去、周而复始的噩梦的最后，他一次又一次地想要改变当初的回话。至少，好好地做出回答。他属于人类之心的部分，也就是当时还没有觉醒自我意识的V本人，搞不好正是在这样悔恨的心情中，被给予出生的可能的。在那样的梦境中，他代替了本体，不断地流着清醒时永远不会被允许的泪。

或许到最后，在把人类的部分分离出去的时候，他的心中还残留着延续那个梦境、作出没来得及说出口的真正回答——这样的愿望。但是，事到如今，已经全然没有这样的可能了。当初这么问他的人，已经在他的面前亲口取消了这个问句的成立。如同把V这个个体存在的意义，在此彻底否决、抹杀了一般。

“我以为，这么些年里面，你过得还算好。”大段熙熙攘攘的记忆喧嚷着划过脑海，也不过耗费片刻。V用尽全身力气找回了自己的呼吸，而后平静地再度开口。

Dante睥了他一眼。干涩的嗓音泛着沙哑：“事到如今……你以为，你还有什么资格跟我这么说。”

V不置可否地笑了笑。他垂着头，手杖的末端无意识般一下下点着地。

“……这么说，其实也没错。真的是，太长、太长时间过去了。都已经出现了，可以陪你共度一生的人。还有了让你这么珍视的，这孩子在。一定要说些什么的话，很遗憾没能在这么重要的时刻出席。”

“……………………”

久久没有等到对方的回应，V不解地抬起头来——

他的胞弟呆呆地站在那里，眼神一片空白。

Dante的嘴唇发着颤，压抑着呼吸，非常用力地发出了几不可闻的声音：“都在……说些什么啊？你…………………”

银发男人苍白着脸，努力想要说出来的话，却连口型都做不出来：你不在之后为什么我还…………我还……能跟谁……

——便是在这个时候！弧形优美的人造重剑“钪锵”扎地！本已重伤昏迷的年轻半魔自他重生的肺腑，发出了惊心的咆哮：

“Dante——！！！”

“不可能……这是不可能的……”当事人被咆哮着叫到名字，本已难看的脸色更加触目惊心，“整条脊椎都碎成那个样子怎么会这么快就能动……这种程度的再生能力，难道……！”

但他于此时，已经丧失了拔剑迎战之外的闲暇——新生的年轻身体蹬地而起，紧接着朝他扑面而来的剑锋，裹挟着犹如地狱烈火般的威炎！

“等等、给我、等一下啊！”仓促间挡下这一击的Dante堪称心神剧晃，冲Nero大声吼过之后又试图扭头朝V喊，“不是的……不是那样的！我还没有……！”

但被彻底摧毁自尊、又凭借一口气重新站起的Nero，盛怒之下哪会留给他丝毫分神的余地！

瞬息间刺耳的钪锵之声不绝于耳——两柄重剑各自怒号着交锋无数次！势均力敌……实则是年长者毫无战意、逐渐落入下风的抵挡下，他放低了姿态的低嚎宛如遍体鳞伤、孤立无援的母狼：

“住手啊……Nero！为什么……唯独你……只有你我不想……”

“闭嘴！！Dante！！！！”

“不要……不行！只有你这孩子……只有你这孩子无论如何也……！”一时间被逼至绝境的男人终于被彻底激起血性，“这种事情，我绝不会允许！”

“少开玩笑了！”

暴吼着枪剑齐发——红蓝之色绚烂无比！以极端的暴力一瞬间破除开Dante的所有退路与守势！

“呜————”

——绯红色女王以傲然之姿，燃烧着烈焰贯穿男人的胸口，将其一口气击飞钉在岩壁上——女王的所有者持续着怒吼，冲到Dante面前一把扣住他的脖子：

“Dante……你！你这个没人性的混账！你他妈在考虑些什么我从来都不懂！可是！你给我听好！只要我还认识你一天，我还、我……”慌乱下这孩子拔起剑一扔，抓着恋慕之人无力的身躯揉进自己怀里，“——就绝不会让你如愿把我当成累赘、像这样企图撂下我一个人上！给我听清楚没有！你！我……我想要的是，能够站在你的身边啊！”

几乎是闭上眼睛嘶吼着喊出最后的话语，Nero把Dante的脑袋按在自己的肩头，根本不敢知道对方的反应。肾上腺素稍稍消退的时候，意识到自己干了些什么的孩子试探着睁开眼，咬着唇目光闪烁，羞怯且笨拙地轻拍起年长者的后颈。

Dante慢慢地、像是刚想起来该怎么做似的、轻柔地回搂了他。

从Nero自己看不到的角度，怔愣着见证了全程的V看清了Dante此时的表情。那是混杂着茫然、无奈、怜惜，无处宣泄、无从追溯的痛恨。他与那孩子染着彼此的鲜血相互取暖的样子，犹如困兽无言地舔舐着自己同样被命运捕获的无辜幼崽。

 

 

以原有的嬉笑态度轻轻揭过所有发生的不快，哄走了Nero过后，Dante长久地沉默着。他很慢很慢地往前走，仿佛这样就可以不去面对、逃离此地一样。但他最后还是不得不停下脚步——那给人以永远坚挺错觉的背影轰然坍塌——银发男人一拳砸在地面的砂石上，在扬起的尘土间单膝跪地。

V远远地看着这样的他。终究什么都没有说。

“是我输了。”Dante哑声说。又发出声源自肺腑般的哼笑，“连那孩子的心都跟着一起利用，真狡猾啊。”

“你想要我的什么，拿就是了。大不了这条命，你要，就尽管来拿去。全部，我都答应你就是了。”

不带任何感情色彩地，银发男人淡漠地讲完——而后他仿佛是要撕碎皮肉、融化骨骼、喷出心血、自我彻底摧毁般，以给人如此感受的气势吼出：

“但与之相对的！但凡我有什么不测、脱不开身的时候，你要让Nero走！赶紧走！我要听你发誓！以吾等母亲Eva的名字发誓，你敢不敢！回答我——V！”

啊……啊……我是想要回答的。一个声音在V的心里说。从很久以前，就想要回答的。已经太长、太长时间过去了。可是……可我，想要回答的，根本不是这种事啊！

——这同等摧毁了他的话语逼着他狂奔，逼着他大喊：“我，发誓……我发誓！只有你！只有你！无论如何！请务必！”

逼着他再也不能远远地站着；逼着他跪在地上；逼着他自其身后搂住了他的胞弟。

他感受到Dante的胸腔在激烈地震颤——也正是在这个时候，唯独在这个时候——一瞬间重获了以为此世再也无法触及的、令他无比怀念的温度。

“……为什么啊。为什么还要来找我。Vergil不是…………死了吗。”被逼迫到紧贴的距离，Dante在许久之后茫然地开口，随后带上了崩溃般的哭腔，“我看见的呀！因为、因为！是我亲手……亲手…………”

“啊……”V轻轻地低语，“所以这一次，也务必拜托你了。 就当是我的一厢情愿好了。”

因为你说之前那些话的时候，跟听着的我是同样的表情。他心底里的声音在此时又说。有关你的事情我不再那么了解，可是你此时的心情我比起谁都心知肚明。尽管我不是我，你也永远不会是当初那个你了。就当是仅有一次的、奇迹一样赐予吾等的双胞胎的共鸣好啦。

 

关于黑骑士毁灭之后的事情，他依稀有着层次不一的模糊记忆。那个时候他的肉身化作光影，彻底蹦碎损毁，得到解脱、清醒过来的灵魂还驻守在对世间唯一的迷恋身边久久不肯离去。他目送着那个人平安远去，直到连滑翔机都缩成海天之间看不见的一点，才随着崩塌的岛屿堕往了地底深处。

那之后又怎么样了呢？在作为承载知性的部分苏醒之前，V猜想自己曾作为纯粹、无意识的低等恶魔游荡过很长时间——那些最初以蠕动的肉块的形式出现，贪婪地不断吞食、吸取着空气中与大地上稀薄的魔力，直到获得足够的力量与体型得以窥伺更大的猎物——那样可笑、丑陋而羸弱，他的兄弟甚至都不屑于一一斩杀的存在。在这样缺乏知性的状态下他活了下来，之后通过不记得的某种契机重新唤醒了原本灵魂中属于人类的部分。  
   
刚苏醒过来、外表年轻美好的人类跟现在差不多弱小，并伴随着记忆的缺失和连他自己都无法理解的焦灼感，难过得就要因为不明的原因大哭一场。几乎融为本能的求生意识令他渴求着力量，并为此挣扎着在坏境恶劣的地底世界存活下来。但本着对未知的好奇，真的只是纯粹的好奇，他想要挖掘令自己一开始那么脆弱、悲伤的原因。不幸的是关于前生的过去，他当时已经什么都想不起来了。直到某一天，在一处可以映照出对视者投影的水边，他下意识地对自己的一头黑发产生了质疑。照镜子的时候看到的，不该是这样的，应该跟……是一样颜色。  
   
……？那是什么？是他所丢失的力量吗？为什么？……？…………………？……………………！  
   
“Dante！”  
   
想起这个发音的刹那他什么都记起来了。原本的力量、所有的记忆、尚存的遗恨与迷恋、他的噩梦。他都记起来了。他的发色瞬间染白。随后肉体再度崩塌。重组。不对。再次崩塌。  
   
因此在很久很久之后，他自漫长的寻觅后找到缝隙重回人间的时候——  
   
Suffering defeat after defeat, the man’s body was reaching its limit, breaking down.  
（经历了一次又一次的失败，他的身体已经到达了极限，即将分崩离析。）

 

 

V的手指微颤着攀上Dante的喉结。随后是下巴、唇、鼻、眉眼。湿润沾湿了手心。他追寻记忆在脑海中一遍遍描画这个人的样子，感到心满意足。  
   
“我不许你再哭了。”然后他命令道。  
   
“……誓言，不许你忘了！”他的胞弟毫不退让地回之提醒。  
   
“好，只有这个……”黑头发的年轻诗人轻声喟叹，”我无论如何都答应你。”

 

 

其实在Vergil不存有知性的那顿时光里，Dante早已见过他的模样。  
   
盘根错节的触手团被摩托车的喧哗数度惊动。它先是张大了原本只有一只的、主躯干上的眼睛——在摩托车第二次轰鸣着经过时，好多条触手上都陆续长出了瞪大的眼睛。  
   
而当Dante最后停下车，警惕地走近时，这盘虬卧龙的畸形触手团上面，几乎布满了死死盯住他看的眼睛。  
   
有难以理解的噪音在恶魔缺乏知性的意识中不停地大喊。

 

……l  
……………………………………………………………………………………gil  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………喜欢…吗？  
那就是讨厌了。  
……………………………………………………………………我就只是看你不顺眼而已  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………Devil will never cry…  
真没意思。  
……………………………………………………………………明明是双胞胎呢。  
   
【闭嘴！给我闭嘴！吵死了……吵死了吵死了吵死了吵死了吵死了吵死了吵死了吵死了所以闭嘴啊！！！！！！！！！！！！】  
   
…………………………………………………………………………哥。  
   
【…………………嗯？】

 

见着不带敌意向自己靠拢的一条小触手，Dante不由自主地没有发动攻击。一种模糊的共鸣自他心底生出，迫使他意味不明地向其递出手掌，同时发出疑问：“你是……谁？”  
   
“………………………………”  
   
潜意识地做出了想要环抱住弟弟的动作——畸形的肉块在即将接触到Dante手掌的时候倏忽地顿住了——那圆睁的骇人单眼，在Dante瞳孔的倒映中看清了自己此时的样子。  
   
Dante眼看着那只触手上睁大的眼，从眼部边缘渗出了猩红的液体——像是血，又像是泪。  
   
接着更多、更多地眼睛，全部睁开了——无一不在涌淌着仿佛无尽的血泪。  
   
这悚然惊心的一幕在距离银发男人咫尺之遥的距离下，仿佛被按了暂停一般定格。随后，这庞大、沉默、扭曲的触手团，整个崩塌、化作灰烬、随风飘散。  
   
“devil……may cry？”正值青年的恶魔猎人喃喃着，想起了自己最初的店名。决定回去人界后还是把它换回来。


	5. Chapter 5

【如果我回不来，你一定要逃走。一定要一个人坚强生活下去。】  
   
如果这一切，只是一场梦……一切，都没有发生过，那该多好。  
   
然而梦中的这场吞噬掉所有大火、灼在他灵魂上那些过往的烙印，自那一天起，根本就从未放过他。他曾无助过、恸哭过，选择了逃亡，尝试过改名换姓，也一次又一次地站起来，想要忘记过往，想要重新走下去。  
   
【忘记过往，以新的身份开始新生活。去找一个全新的生活……】  
   
可那些过往一遍又一遍地追了上来，一遍又一遍地将他杀死。就像一场循环往复的梦中梦，在痴狂与挣扎的最后，在自以为清醒的刹那，周而复始的噩梦便再度拨动起命运的轮盘。  
   
他从来就没有真正逃离、遗忘过。直到现在还——现、在……？  
   
仿佛从几百米的高空骤然跌落回现实——Dante睁开双眼，瞳孔中倒映出梦境内外那唯一心念的真实。霎那间他的全幅意识归位、昏死前的一切记忆当即苏醒。而一如梦中所念，他的过往，他的噩梦，他的命运，通通在此刻亮出了狰狞的獠牙。  
   
他歪歪头，坐起。  
   
记忆中那场颠覆之灾的余烬还在，可惜了剩的只有冰冷的残骸。  
   
“嗯～？怎么？这种程度？已经动不了了？”眼瞧着提起魔剑Spada力不从心的黑发诗人，Dante乍一开口的语调堪称玩味。但当V剧颤着一瞬间缩紧的瞳孔，看入这已经认出他来的弟弟眼中时，所见的怒意冰寒彻骨，恰如他吊到最末的评语，“真够难看的。”  
   
“现在几号？哦～？已经一个月啦。难怪。“一把掀飞身旁喋喋不休的聒噪使魔，扭头看向他那虚弱不堪的哥哥，红衣猎人挂在唇边的热烈笑意与其眼神、话语中的凉薄截然相反，“许久不见，越发不像样了呢，你。”  
   
他摊开手耸耸肩，以一副全然无可奈何的样子嗤嗤地笑起来：“嗨呀看吧——说过的，约好的，从来都不算数——还是随随便便就把Nero牵扯进来。真像你做得出来的事情啊，我的哥哥……”这近乎缱绻的尾音还未消散，其下坚冰似的厉意就因着V苍白了脸色的连连摇头破鞘而出，“果然一开始，就信不得你的鬼话！”  
   
否认的嘶吼几乎是破了音，从V紧咬着的牙关冲出：“要不是因为你败给了Urizen，我也不——”  
   
“闭上嘴巴，让开！”而他的兄弟毫不留情地打断了他，“什么都做不到的时候，就少在这里碍手碍脚、惺惺作态！”  
   
“不……我，没有……”  
   
“我说的哪句不对？容得反驳？一回来就直接找去鲍比的地窖，找上格鲁的女儿们这件事，别以为我没提，就是不跟你计较！说起来，那儿可真令人怀念，是不是？呵，真敢做得出来呢……”  
   
Dante再度怒极反笑。  
   
“——V、Gilver！下次又是什么？可笑！我不管你是怎样想的、又怎样行动——这些与我没有关系、我也没兴趣！只是，再一次在我身边，由你，伤害到与我关联的人们这种事……”  
   
那些纷纭的过往与痛苦转瞬间纷纷攘攘地涌现在他的脑海。而这一切的苦难所造就的成果，皆化作剔骨的刀、剖心的刺、双面的利刃，由他一个决绝的眼神掷向他那摇摇欲坠的血亲——  
   
“——我绝不允许！”  
   
   
   
   
   
彼时也到了夏末该转凉的时节。体感温度久久没有实质性的下降，标志着盛夏的蝉鸣却早已鸣金收兵了。  
   
临近傍晚，镇上唯一的小小邮局内已是门可罗雀。业务厅内沉寂下来，笔尖落在汇款单的末尾发出极快的沙沙细响，随即稍重地一顿，点开纸页。  
   
正好起风了。窗口后面年轻的业务员拢了拢自己颈后的碎发，从面前那点落在银发上的薄金残阳上收回恍神的视线，抬手接过被风掀起的单据一角。蹁跹起落的纸页下方，依稀辨认得出Tony Redgrave这一署名。  
   
”先生，“出于将将养成的职业习惯，这年轻姑娘捡过单据后随即开口，”请问空着的汇款人地址这一栏……？“  
   
她似乎听到了极轻的一声哂笑。单手撑在窗口前的银发男人身材高大，面容也过于英俊，冲着这兢兢业业的小姑娘无言地一挑眉，就惹红了大半张不谙世事的年轻脸庞。  
   
“好啦。别管他。”老妇人的声音这才温吞吞地隔着段距离传来，“又不是第一次——Dante，别捉弄人家新来的小姑娘。这都多少年了嘛……”  
   
“哎？”  
   
年轻姑娘一头雾水地顾盼一通，看清了收款人尼丝蒂和蒂琪这两个名字，与收款处鲍比的地窖的具体地址，抬头却只见得男人摆摆手离去的背影。那身红衣没入门外白灿灿的光辉中去，就像要融化了一般。  
   
已经……多少年啦？  
   
Dante信步踏入夏末小城中的暮色中去。  
   
他自己记不大清，也就算了。毕竟是预祝鲍勃的地窖即将开业大吉的日子。是好事。别琢磨太多。  
   
步道上路过的风卷起他的风衣下摆。连同徜徉在街边的少许落叶的寂响，听着哗啦啦的。  
   
算啦。差不多啦。那两个孩子，现如今成家立业的，恐怕都已经不记得曾经那个名叫托尼的混蛋的样子了吧。那样就最好了。惹出来那些混账事、牵扯得毁了她们一家的罪人，跟当年餐桌上由着她们坐在膝头上傻乐的家伙是同一人，记起来未免太难过。  
   
暮霭中，街道与人流都一点点晦涩起来。而霞光浓烈的色泽缓缓地跟随着流淌，又显得游离在对面的街灯那么遥远。  
   
都是些陈年旧债啦。Dante走马观花般沿着街道轻悠悠走过。只希望老格鲁若是地下有知，冲着自己随便怎么怨恨都好，什么都别要怪到那个人头上去。  
   
“老规矩，外带，给记Dante账上就行。”  
   
朝着路过的熟点叫出千篇一律的点单要求。就是一开口的嗓音，已经跟当初有所分别了吧。不过鲍勃的地窖还能开业，挺好。  
   
也不知道，他……还好不好。不知道什么时候，还回不回——  
   
“啧……橄榄又没有去掉。”  
   
沿途咬下披萨的第一口，Dante就皱起了眉。裹在芝士浓厚口感中的黑橄榄被他骂骂咧咧地嚼碎咽下。却也不是那么难以接受。  
   
说起来，每次都要嘱咐店家不加橄榄这么挑剔又任性的习惯，是什么时候、怎么养成的呢。  
   
这样的疑问下意识地出现在Dante的脑袋里。  
   
他晃晃悠悠地往回事务所的方向走着，啃着加了橄榄的披萨，用力眨了眨眼。  
   
一定是因为，鲍勃的地窖再一次开业大吉的缘故吧。他想。  
   
   
   
   
   
“我看到每一个人呀，都跟看着路边的花草、天上的飞鸟，没什么不同。”  
   
那是那年末尾的最后一天，飘着雪。第二天就该算新年了。  
   
也就是在那样的日子里，Tony才敢拉上他古怪的新搭档从鲍勃的地窖出来，走上同往日比喧哗非凡的街头，死皮赖脸地清算上各式理由要求对方请自己吃东西。那到底是家怎样的店，在许多年后早已记不得了。但这高瘦而神秘的绷带男被闹得烦了，在这下雪天故意点给他的草莓圣代，却成了魂牵梦绕着他一生的最爱。而冰淇淋总没法当饭吃嘛。作为回礼，Tony自掏腰包点了两人份的披萨，生生地在那儿乐了好一会儿对方不挑掉橄榄不下口的穷讲究。  
   
“我跟他们每一个讲话，做事情，跟睡醒了睁眼、口渴了喝水似的，区别不怎么大。”  
   
斑驳而模糊的记忆里，尚且年少的两个怪胎串儿在一起混迹在新年前夜的人群里，一个硬拽着另一个的手，被怎么挤来挤去都不肯放。  
   
跨年的烟火声吵死啦。鞋上沾得到处是雪末。人堆里真麻烦。诸如此类的抱怨，对方虽然还没说出口，Tony不知为何都能明白。以至于两人拉扯着牵进一旁的小巷、被人流堵在里面这情况发生时，都不感到意外了。  
   
他笑嘻嘻地侧头顾盼着，装作不经意地拿手指去摩挲Gilver唇边绷带的边缘——同样不出所料地被一把扣住了手腕。佣兵少年不乐意地吐了下舌头，被扣着的那边手指贼兮兮地够下去，一点一点地轻挠着……直到够到些手背上的肌肤，直到舌尖够到了剥开绷带的手指。  
   
“可看到你，就感觉到了不同。跟你一起的时候，就想着，想要……这样的时间一直持续下去。”  
   
他那样舐吻着那个人的时候，他那样献出了自己的心的时候，又何尝不是怀抱着一腔孤勇呢。  
   
   
   
   
   
之后的年岁，恰如天旋地转。过往都跟在梦里一样。到现在这个样子，都不知道绕来绕去反复几重梦中梦了。  
   
兜兜转转绕回事务所门前时，天色几乎是黑近了的。Dante拖拽着慢得不能再慢的步子，明明滴酒未沾，却迷瞪瞪地张望着自家熄了灯的霓虹招牌，缓缓扎进黑灯瞎火、空无人烟的事务所内。半晌他突地一个激灵，惊了魂一样冲出门外，飞快地捣鼓亮了明明供电充足、却被人为关上电源的DMC招牌。  
   
灯亮了，仍旧是几十年如一日的老样子。晦暗的光线下他就一个人立在那里，看了会儿灯，又瞧见了门口挂着closed好多年的牌子。是几年以前Patty常来叨扰那会儿，自作主张挂在那里的那一个。  
   
那个孤儿院来的吵吵嚷嚷又逞强的小丫头啊。如今跟在她生母身边，过得挺好了。Dante顿在原地又想了想，记起自己在那段时间的事件过后，晃过神自己还有个孤苦着的侄子这回事，特地又偷偷潜进了Fortuna岛上一回。  
   
岛上民风闭塞的小城还是过去那副模样。而他上一次乔装打扮着记得要来，还是被Trish第一回找上门来之前的事了。  
   
五年多过去，往日熟门熟路溜去偷看的孤儿院已经找不着人了。如同寻常的旅人一样游荡在人来人往的市镇街头，Dante却恍觉还身处自己打败Arfosax后闯入的魔界。真没办法啊，他每每痛下决心、回头寻觅的，总是不在了、找不着的。  
   
渐斜的日影显得兜帽与长斗篷加身的倒影被拉得老长。回去吧，回去吧，连海滨归来的鸟儿仿佛都在这般鸣叫着。正漫无目的到思考起何处可回这样无关紧要的问题，Dante拖拖拉拉的脚步却在原地猛地一顿。  
   
“哒哒哒”的脚步声是从他身后、乃至街道的另一头传来的，越来越近、越跑越快，伴随着少年人欢快得想要飞起来的呼喊声：“Kyrie！Kyrie！成啦！成啦！我做到了！这下——我也是骑士啦！”  
   
时不时有本地人特征明显的镇民探头张望，却无人有向那少年搭话、叫他名字的意思。  
   
不过这就够了。Dante定在原地，一动不动地，双唇一张一合，又一个音都发不出。  
   
“……Nero。”  
   
擦身而过的瞬间，前方不远处的小屋里，有少女从窗口探出头来，代替Dante讲出了他默念着唤不出的声音：“太好了！Nero，恭喜你！”  
   
“……听我讲，我决定啦！”不认得他的银发少年飞快地跑向前去，还没进家门就兴奋地嚷起来，“副武器就用手枪，我自己改造的那把！接下来再怎么加强威力我已经……”  
   
这样啊。你长大啦。Dante先是想到。  
   
你都、都长得这么高了呀……你的枪，什么样的？我可不可以看看？你……  
   
他满足地笑起来。你长成了个好孩子。并且一直都是。有机会的话，希望能介绍给你那个傻兮兮的老爹见识见识。只不过啊……  
   
“……怎么了？Nero？”耐心倾听着的少女，留意到少年喋喋不休中一瞬间的走神。  
   
“没。”Nero收回下意识转头回看的目光，面朝Kyrie不解地挠了挠脑袋，解释道，“一个不认识的……”  
   
“……过路人罢了。”  
   
——你从未认识过我，就行啦。转身离去的Dante淡淡地想。  
   
   
   
那个时候就想好的，等那家伙回来，得让他好好见见这孩子。自己这侄子，挺好、挺好。比自己当年那副蠢样像话多啦。  
   
还有就是……因为是双胞胎嘛。虽然从小时候就处不到一块儿去，脾气、个性还老是背道而驰。可要是不留点儿一样的喜好，留点儿还共同记得的东西，另一个找不回来了就麻烦大啦。  
   
纷纷杂杂地想着这些有的没的。重新亮起的Dveil May Cry招牌微光下，苦笑一点点蔓延上Dante的嘴角。那扬起来一点点的弧度崩得死紧，数十年如一日地倔强着不肯耷拉下去。  
   
恰在此时，刚通上电的座机响铃声直刺耳膜，紧随着接起后、女孩急得带上哭腔的求救声，突地绞断了他脑子里那团尚在自欺欺人的说辞：  
   
“是、是Dante吗！不好了……呜，救救Nero！求你快来救救他！没有办法了只有找到你……”  
   
巧了，正是方才回忆里那女孩。巧了，正是——  
   
一半的脑子还转悠起这样的想法，另一半的理智与本能却在瞬间由揪紧心脏般的焦急填满，令一直以来装作的满不在乎从Dante脸上一扫而空。  
   
“别慌，姑娘。”身经百战的传奇恶魔猎人调整着呼吸，尽力在通话中把握情况，“你在他附近？哦，好！还安全吧？稍等我——“  
   
眼前骤然一暗。电话也一下子断了。  
   
……该死的不走运！这时候断电！  
   
狠狠摔开不再管用的话筒，却是连抱怨的时间都耽搁不起。事发紧急，时间紧迫。火光裹挟上四肢百骸时，命运的苦涩终于使得半魔无措地松开紧咬的牙关。  
   
对了。刀，在Nero那里，修复好的。之前……已经断过了。刀在人在，刀毁人亡。那个人，他回不来的了。孩子挺好……再好，也……没办法领给他看看了。  
   
就是这么回事了。  
   
   
   
   
   
感觉这种东西，当不得真。  
   
对另一个人的感受也好，由此所产生的情感也好，都是相当一厢情愿的呐。镜花水月当然美咯。这么迷恋，真的是你所以为的那样的么。  
   
与Kyrie短暂的会面之后，Dante立刻赶往了事发的海滩。在浪潮中见到本绝无法再见的那个人的幻影时，他不禁哑然失笑。  
   
“原来如此，是这么回事呀。”随手轮转着叛逆的剑柄，Dante了然地点点头，“也难怪那孩子会中招了。呵呵呵。”  
   
作为Tony的记忆中，与那个人在一起的时候，曾经被问过：“这么喜欢吗。是真的，抑或一时兴起的错觉？”  
   
“嗯！真的！”失去童年记忆、又对身后命运的阴影一无所感，少年回答得不假思索。他无比眷恋地自背后搂住发问人的腰，感到情不自禁的信赖与满心欢喜，将脸颊黏了上去：“我好高兴。”  
   
任他撒娇的人沉默半晌，开口时仍是不为所动的淡漠：“你连我的脸都没见过，又怎么知道是真的。”  
   
你连我是你的谁都不知道，你怎么知道是真的？  
   
一剑横扫——当即斩碎化身心底幻影的恶魔。见到浪潮之下，被人鱼形态恶魔的陷阱困住、正被吸食着魔力的Nero，Dante觉着自己真该原封不动地扔给这小子同样的质问。  
   
真巧了。在那之后，在命运的爪牙再度撕碎Tony的美梦之后，回归Dante的他曾经来过这座岛、这片海滩上。掩藏起异常鼓胀的小腹、遁逃着过往与现实的残酷交错、寻着他终于记起的哥哥的魔力而来。  
   
在如今脚下这些粗粝的沙石上，半途临时偷偷跳了船的他浑身湿透、腿间流血不止，只剩下了爬的力气来逃离海水里那些恶魔的追杀。  
   
“没有痛，没有痛……一点都不痛的。”他嘴里不停地喃喃着，“没事的没事的，我没有关系……”  
   
自上岸处沿途拖出长长的血痕，在沙石上抠得血肉模糊的指甲也一遍又一遍地强制愈合。除了海水中那些冰凉湿滑的怪物，浓烈的腥味甚至引来了岸上游荡的恶魔。  
   
被咬破的下唇合好了，还淌着血。属于恶魔的猩红鳞片闪现在人类的皮质表面，一次次因为年轻的半魔尚未觉醒，以及长时间魔力的缺乏消失不见。残破的衣料被不属于人类的高热体温瞬间烤至干硬，又在下一秒由源源不断的冷汗浸湿。  
   
Dante猛地撑地，翻身避过刺入沙地的镰刀，冒着冷汗迅速拔出双枪之一，单手瞬发出最快的射速。他在这一乱串的剧烈动作后再度颓然倒地——而腰部的发力牵扯到腹腔，引发了一阵阵更加猛烈的锐痛。甚至感觉得到胯骨崩裂的震响。  
   
超负荷的痛觉令他一瞬间头晕目眩，潜意识下知道无论如何都需要保留意识，越过极限的强忍将他的意志摧枯拉朽。  
   
”哥、哥……好痛啊，救救我！好痛、好痛……你在哪里呀哥哥？对不起我再也不了，我想出来找你的……我想的！可我好害怕、我好害怕……我错了！对不起！对不起我再也不了！哥哥……”  
   
Dante深层的意识哭叫着——他已经不知道自己在想些什么、说些什么了。内脏一点儿一点儿、又刻不容缓地下坠，自内部与他的躯壳脱臼，就好像都要从一个狭窄的口整个脱离出去。  
   
全都是我不好，都是我的错——都算作，是我的罪好了！求求你、求求你别伤害他们！  
   
他好像又看到了那些一遍遍追赶他、杀死他的过往。  
   
放过格鲁、放过杰西卡、放过婆婆……放过他们啊！好不好！对不起、对不起……这都是我的错，对不对？我没有办法……知道Dante的人这世上还在，我没有办法变成Tony，我没有听妈妈最后的话。我错了、我错了！全都是我不对、我自愿的、我都认！再也不推给他了……放过我们吧……原谅我们啊！  
   
他发出不成人声的惨叫、在心里反复认着错、痛到死去活来，又根本不知道是在向着什么苦苦哀求。是他自己、他的家人、那些被无辜牵连的人们、抑或是天命？  
   
成吨的苦痛压下来，磨碎了他、撕裂了他、摧毁了他。可他与生俱来，是如何都会好起来的。这随之而来的命运仿佛附骨之蛆，简直跟一种诅咒一般。  
   
Dante双目失神地躺在那里，感觉到浑身撕裂开的血口都在缓缓自行愈合。就像个连坏掉都不被允许的人偶。  
   
从身体里掉出来那团东西黏糊糊的，包着一层血膜，像是那种被强行剥开掉硬壳、幼体长了个一半的蛋。  
   
好半天，他精疲力尽地试图拧起这团东西，弄破了膜，被糊了一手血污。于是不耐烦地提到水边扔到了浅滩上，自己也跟着一屁股坐在了一旁。  
   
一个浪头“唰”一下冲上来，血膜里面剥出来的人形小怪物终于“哇——”地出了声，又被呛了海水，声音发出一半就卡了壳，皱巴巴的小脸更加难看了。  
   
一旁盯着这东西发呆的Dante原本神色复杂，见到婴儿冲掉些血污、显露出来的面孔与发色，却不由得愣了。他惶恐又茫然地，仿佛这才意识到这是个什么，撕掉自己身上最完整的一块体恤布，裹住婴孩抱起来的神情就像要哭了。  
   
你是他的儿子……你好像他。他先是这么想到。随后紧咬着的下唇止不住地抖，注视着婴孩面孔的视线不可控制地变得模糊起来。好像……我出生以来，看到的第一张面孔……  
   
我怎么能、怎么做得到怪罪于他呢！  
   
可他想起了自己生死未知、多半惨遭毒手的搭档格鲁；想起了钟情于自己、却因为魔化而被自己亲手处决的杰西卡；想到了关照自己许多、交给自己双枪才舍得瞑目的婆婆。  
   
煎熬着灵魂的剧痛就要把他撕成两半，再拼凑起来，永世不得解救。  
   
……无论怎样，我都会原谅他。不然的话……要不是这样——除了我，又有谁能原谅我的哥哥呢！而这……这就是我永生无法被原谅的原罪吧。  
   
“我不会给你名字。”Dante合着眼，察觉到湿凉的触感滑行过双颊，“从今以后我的世界跟你无关。你最好永远不要认得我。这样，对你我而言都是最好的。”  
   
银发的半魔婴儿听不懂他在说些什么，晶蓝的眼睛好奇地打量着这个世界，和似乎有些难过的人。那么小小的一团，回复了一点体温之后就躺在他怀里，很安心地忍着饿也没有闹。  
   
赶着夜幕降临、避开人群，Dante裹着被血浸红的长斗篷，将这一小团悄悄放在了城中的孤儿院门口。  
   
“不过，万一——只是万一，将来你遇到任何大麻烦的时候，我……不管身处何方都会赶到你的身边。就这么说好了。仅此约定，我可以答应。“  
   
他想了想，最后说。  
   
小婴儿一直忍着、一直很乖。直到被发现，抱走，察觉到熟悉的气息再也不见了的时候，才第一次放声大哭起来。  
   
   
   
   
小时候，从幼年时期那时候起，Nero就懂得了不能哭。  
   
不哭的话，打着盹儿守夜的嫫嫫就不会被吵醒；不哭的话，那、那个，很好很好的气息就不会离开，就还会回来抱抱他。幼时经历所留下的经验，下意识中是这么教导Nero的。  
   
他好喜欢那个气息哦。非常安心，非常温暖，虽然带来的感受不那么柔软，也足以令他全身心地信赖。Nero从来都盼着带有这样气息的人在他睡着后别走，再待一会儿，再待一会儿。要是一觉睡醒、还留在身边，这样的美梦能够成真，就再好不过了。  
   
他已经不再记得那个人的声音与相貌，但那样的气息留存于他从小到大的渴慕之中，深刻于潜意识中挥之不去。从记事起，他就在好奇着那是谁。而直到遗忘了幼时的记忆，对这一疑问产生的意义模糊了印象，都未曾得到过确切的答案。但那是好的，总是美好的过往回忆没错。  
   
如果世上存在一见钟情，一定是在见面之初，因为某种微不可查的细节，触发了固存于脑海当中、一系列积极面的联想吧。  
   
而Dante，他是Nero有生以来遇上的、第一个一见钟情的人。虽然那一连串事件里、那一天他还尚不明白。在收到DMC分店招牌，并与这人有了第二次、第三次的后续交集之后，Nero察觉到自己从一开始就是恋慕他的。  
   
所以——所以——  
   
在苦苦单恋无果，在意识到自己所钟情的这人所散发的魅力，只是他天性使然之后，Nero向自己妥协了。  
   
就像循着塞壬的歌声跃入海中的水手，就像扑向火烛灰飞烟灭的昆虫，当他在海边见到Dante在海浪下向他招手——他知道那是恶魔。可如果现实中得不到的东西，在幻梦中也无法得到，那岂不是太可悲了？  
   
   
   
   
“——站起来！”  
   
幻梦中兀自破入一缕光——蛮不讲理地刺透醉美的温柔乡，惊醒男孩沉迷不悟的欲想——与二十三年前如出一撤的晶蓝双瞳如梦初醒，见到的还是那个人。  
   
“睁开你的眼睛！好好看清楚！眼前的真实——给我好好看清楚！”  
   
劈碎的白浪化作漫天的水珠纷纷扬扬。Dante一脚踩塌礁岩，将劈开海浪的叛逆顺势扛于肩头，举起黑檀木对天轰鸣。  
   
“魔剑教团虚伪吗？嫌恶吗！”他朝大梦初醒的Nero抬起下巴，厉声呵斥，“那样的伪物，那等的宵小，还甘心再度为之沦落吗！”  
   
“世人为之畏惧的恶魔是真实存在的。守护世人的斯巴达的传说也非虚言。既然如此……”  
   
——叛逆自天而降，一剑斩下！  
   
“吾等——也自当成为传说！”  
   
恶魔化作的灰飞中，执剑的男人嘴边笑意傲然：  
   
“坏掉的东西修理一顿就好啦，此为斯巴达家第一条家训。而第二条，最有意思的，今天这就教给你——想要什么，凭自己的力量来拿！”  
   
Nero愣愣地看着这天降神兵一般地真货，浑浑沌沌的脑袋里只剩下一个想法——他也的确这样做了——连人带剑直接抱了个满怀。  
   
一瞬间的错愕很快转为无可奈何的微笑，Dante轻轻地回拥了他：  
   
“……这才像话嘛。”  
   
真没办法啊。搂着虚弱得昏睡在自己身上的孩子，Dante脸上尚未消散的笑容也渐渐染上苦涩。明明一开始下定过决心的，还是这样啦。  
   
他所坚持的一切，这几十年一场大梦，都似一场笑话，舞台上他自己又哭又笑的，一场独角戏不知道演给谁看。演着演着，偏偏信以为真的自己，都觉得好笑死了。  
   
看这样子，想起只觉伶仃。  
   
但是……即使如此，即使如此，就这样吧。太过滑稽，随便付之一笑，也无所谓。看吧，即使封印了记忆、即使不再记得他是谁，也无济于事。即使千夫所指、即使毫无意义、即使苦等无果，这份感情，这份心意，也是他仅剩于世间、于他而言唯一的真实。  
   
   
   
   
   
   
只是……又这样了。又发生了这样的事情。事到如今，我的决意本是不值得宽恕的……可是，放过他啊！我的孩子……他是无辜的啊！我将他送走、我弃他于不顾，这都是错的吗！为什么到头来还是重蹈覆辙……这是为什么啊！  
   
“等、等一下……！”残存的血肉之躯正化为粉末一点点消散，V目视着他的兄弟弃他而去，由无力感一点点推往绝望的深渊。  
   
“所以？”踩踏着绛红道法阵穿梭在肆意的厮杀中，Dante歪过染血的侧脸，发出轻轻的嗤笑，“这便是，这么多年来你所追求、并引以为傲的……力量？”  
   
”咳、哈……那又如何？“冷汗与煞白漫上V虚弱的面孔，但他仍然强撑着冷笑。  
   
“落得这幅下场……”收拾掉在场的最后一只恶魔，红衣的猎人踩在高高的尸骸堆上，睥睨而下，“从头到尾，只是一场空嘛。哥哥？”  
   
“够了！”  
   
他回身厉吼道。  
   
“别跟过来！从现在开始这都是我的事，跟你、跟那孩子通通无关。用不着你。我们已经……没必要再见了……！”  
   
   
   
   
【以此身作熔炉】  
   
无论发生什么、无论你做出什么不可饶恕的事，即使全世界都与你为敌……我愿化作那为无辜之人所怨恨、为负罪之人所诅咒的世界本身——然后原谅你。  
   
【骨为铁】  
   
【血为引】  
   
【魂为柴薪】  
   
这是誓言。也是自那以后的决意。  
   
【于此晨昏交接处】  
   
【深渊之根】  
   
要说斯巴达家的房子为何镇守在魔界的入口、自己为何被托付了叛逆的话，定是为了此刻吧。  
   
【立下永恒笃咒】  
   
【我愿献上所有】  
   
叛逆的碎片迸发出出瑰丽的光芒，仿佛陨落的星辰碎屑。  
   
而Dante以身为祭，将残剑刺入心脏的瞬间，这赤红的太古光辉熊熊而燃，似是连地狱都将就此吞没——  
   
【但求】  
   
魔剑Dante，出鞘！  
   
【终结一切】  
   
我一直在这里，等待你的归来……  
   
   
   
   
Tony这假名也好，恶魔猎手、斯巴达之子道名号也好，接手得还可以。  
   
远处，V在Trish的搀扶下踉跄着前行着。  
   
真想不到，马马虎虎过得去了。  
   
一瞬间这么想了。要是你一早有这么强大，我也不用如此大费周章；要是你一开始就没有存在过，要是……从未有过在人世间的挂念，我，会是自由的吗？  
   
只不过事到如今，这样的假设未免太过无稽之谈了。他目视着远方冲天的红焰。  
   
这样……这样就……  
   
到此为止了吧。  
 

 


	6. Chapter 6

   
很痛。很痛。  
   
这没有关系。  
   
分明是习以为常的感觉。被撕咬、被切碎、被活活溶解、被开肠破肚……从那场将他一半身体烧得焦黑、他又从中爬起的大火之后，无论怎样程度的疼痛Vergil都早已经以为常了。  
   
身体动不了。  
   
明明每一寸神经末梢都不受主体意识的控制，为什么……还能感觉到如此无法忍耐的剧痛呢？  
   
这样苦涩、焦灼，令他呼吸艰难的疼痛，到底是从何而来的呢？  
   
在他早期几乎是毫无还手之力的时候，面对一波又一波追杀而来的恶魔，疼痛是家常便饭。面色狰狞、咬牙忍耐也是那个时候的事情了。但那时他就想，要是自己不在这里，换成Dante的话……不行啊，那家伙会哭的吧。不要哭。  
   
不要哭。在难以承受的剧痛造成的幻觉中，Vergil一次次面对弟弟哭泣的小脸皱起了眉头。不会让你哭的。  
   
所以他变得更强大。所以他把它们通通斩杀。  
   
但是——  
   
如同坚冰般在Vergil的指间凝出实体，真正的阎魔刀在下一秒洞穿了持刀者自身的胸膛——一大团扭曲的黑烟发出刺耳的尖啸，如漆黑的蝶翼翼般自他背后展开，又随着阎魔的洞穿从银发少年的体内脱离消散。  
   
“唔……”Vergil啐出口污血，一把扯开身上缠得乱七八糟的绷带，半跪的身体晃了晃，终于支持不住地倒在地上。  
   
失手了。  
   
无人的暗巷内，重新夺回身、心控制权的半魔蜷缩起来，静静地等待伤口的愈合和魔力的恢复。  
   
没想到会因为一时的失手被那种东西侵蚀意识，扮成那副没品透顶的样子去接近Tony……Dante。太差了。  
   
这也是自己力量不足的后果。Vergil很清楚。  
   
太快了。他闭目想到。  
   
地狱里那个对他们蠢蠢欲动的东西变强的频率开始越来越快。自魔界而来的追兵越发棘手，甚至得到了令两兄弟互相残杀的手段。这样下去会来不及的。  
   
那家伙，Dante，他此时此刻还不足以应对地狱里的那东西。回想着作为被侵蚀思维的Gilver，与胞弟假意相处、并肩作战的所见，Vergil深以为然。得在那东西直接找上Dante之前想到办法。  
   
这么想着，这遍体鳞伤、身心俱疲的年幼半魔挣扎着就要起身。但困倦和伤痛缠绕着他，被侵蚀思维后的回忆刺痛着他。与山呼海啸般的睡意不断抗争当中，朦朦胧里Vergil好像又看到了胞弟最后看向自己的眼神。别用这种眼神看着我。他不舒服地想。别这样难过。  
   
【……可看到你，就感觉到了不同。跟你一起的时候，就想着，想要……这样的时间一直持续下去。】  
   
我也是。Vergil想要回答。  
   
这么喜欢吗。是真的，抑或一时兴起的错觉？可那时他这样问。  
   
【嗯！真的！我好高兴。】  
   
我也是。那一天背后感受到的温暖仿佛还未散去。Vergil想要回答。  
   
那笑容太刺眼了。就像太阳。又太遥远。就像星辉。  
   
他就像自幼与族群分散、独自迷失在深海中的遍体鳞伤的鲸。挣扎着、存活着，过早地通过残酷的方式习得了不战而亡、弱肉强食的法则。不会死去，但疼痛与生存的艰难也未曾施舍过他片刻的安宁。  
   
没有谁听得懂离群的掠食者独有的涌潮悲歌。  
   
但这样的Vergil，也有自冰冷的深海中想要仰望的光辉。诸多的苦难都过于悠长，只得这一点点甜记挂在心头，好像这不公的一生，就能这样过去了。  
   
猎杀恶魔的赏金猎人穿梭在暗处。不想成为被追杀的猎物，就反咬一口成为猎人，并以此活下去。即使沦为肮脏的幽灵、即使从未为人所知。  
   
他自污浊中一路行来，依旧孤洁如雪。  
   
只是在寻找斯巴达遗留线索的路途上，一次偶然自都市的阴暗缝隙中窥到大荧幕的一角，想起来Gilver曾被Tony缠着答应，陪他去看这场电影。能看到的话他会很喜欢吧。Vergil突然冒出这样的念头。  
   
他怔了怔，张口尝到一点滑过唇边的液体。就像冰雪初融。却是咸咸的味道。  
   
但是，不能止步于此。Vergil轻轻合目，转身迈入阴影中去。  
   
哪怕等待孤鲸的命运将是搁浅风化。在荒凉的海滩上，鲸的尸骨仍以空洞的眼眶仰望星空，不断寻觅着高空中独属于他的那盏星灯。


	7. Chapter 7

他们从魔界回来的那天，好不容易无损地打开事务所的门、令暖黄色的照明灯光如旧地亮起来，已经是午夜过半了。

Dante打了个很大的哈欠。他浑身还脏兮兮的，现在的形象整个糟糕透顶。属于人类的那一半习性叫嚣着他对妥善修整的需求，而摆在眼前的还尽是些烂摊子。他偷偷地瞄了一眼身后，跟着大闹一场、解决掉下边儿所有的隐患之后，被他稀里糊涂地就此拐进家门的他亲哥，从进门到现在就站在那里，完全没有屈尊挪一下步子的征兆。

Dante仔细观察着他哥沉默不语下、忽明忽暗的脸色，搜肠刮肚，一时间把从小到大、从过去到现在，甚至包括与V——他哥人类那部分人格的具现体，相处的所有记忆挖出来研究了一遍。还愣是分析不出Vergil现在大致在想个啥。好吧，自从他这位半身，折腾了一大通后终于整个儿囫囵地重新出现在他面前，两人惯例般搏命厮杀、又被意料之外地打断，达成断断续续的、短暂的和解之后，Dante注意到Vergil的确变了。怎么说呢，稍稍地、微微地，多了那么一丁点儿，只有Dante这个跟他认识了四十多年的孪生弟弟才察觉得到的，过去没有的人情味。

话是这么说，事关Nero那孩子真正的身世、怀揣着对自己哥哥别样心思的Dante，还是有一点点（他坚决认为只到这程度）沮丧地同时发现，现在这个Vergil在某方面开始疏离他了。他们在无人的荒野时而面对面、时而背抵背，燃烧着没有止境的高涨肾上腺素，屠戮四方一切活物的同时，时不时也跟多年前那样或刀剑相触、或贴身厮缠。彼此的吐息、心跳隔得最近的时候，都能从对方身上感受到同为雄性勃发的性欲。然而从始至终，Vergil一次都没有碰他。别说坦诚相见，连他们还在童年时代换牙期就偷偷干过的嘴唇触碰都没有！一定是因为一连串的事情过后，自己太长时间没有好好梳洗过，遭到老哥的嫌弃了吧！Dante自暴自弃地把问题的根本归咎于此，拒绝深入思考任何其他令他难以接受的深层原因。

“怎么了？上楼去啊。给你的房间还是之前空着的那间——你连跟Nero相处的每件细节都记得那么清楚，别说不记得V头一天来找我那晚发生的事儿了啊。”懒得想太多，Dante扭头就对他哥一通吆喝。

话说出口，他因困倦混混沌沌的思维才反应过来——可不是嘛！这家伙当V的时候还对自己的投怀送抱来者不拒的！看着那小身板，扒光之后早就硬邦邦的家伙可真大，自己自打二十多年前生完孩子之后，跟活物来的第一炮，骑着那家伙爽得脑浆都糊了。作为强大恶魔、再生力超一流的他老哥本体，更应该一点问题都不存在！果然还是没洗澡惨遭嫌弃的锅！

没去更多地考虑V明知被自己看破身份，还一直暧昧不明的态度，Dante一下子心情不错，之前盘算了不少的那一打小心思全都又被他自己拾起来了。原本想要立刻倒到沙发或办公椅上的睡意被他丢得老远，一边回忆着之前准备有哪些东西冲向浴室，一边把他哥赶鸭子似的塞进了专为Vergil空了二十多年的主卧室。

房门在背后“匡当”一声关上。Vergil呆呆地站在进门后的地方，怀着只有他自己心里清楚的心境——不知所措得跟刚才踏进事务所大门时一模一样。

他就没想到过还能回到这个地方。

只剩下最后一口气从魔界爬回来时、以孱弱的人身贯彻决意时，他都没想到过还需要活下来，回到有Dante在的地方来。

那一晚，以V的皮囊与心境，见到Dante的第一晚，他未免有些过于激动了。事务所门口闪烁着的霓虹招牌、隔着门窗亮起的暖黄色灯光、热茶蒸腾起的氤氲雾气……Dante，那家伙活生生的声音、体温、一颦一笑的姿态，都使他在迫使着自己活到那个时候，拖着半条命自以为是最后一次相见的时候，不由得放纵自己失态了。

就是在这里，这个由Dante声称为空余客房的床上，他抱住了他脱得赤条条的弟弟，然后——

想到这里，Vergil无意识般焦躁地踱起了步。他绕过卧室正中摆放的双人大床，走到窗户下那个在白日采光良好的平台边坐下，试图降低莫名燥热起来的体温。

是Dante开口叫他留下来的。夜访邀酒也好，事先做足了扩张与润滑的准备后主动宽衣解带也好，都是Dante先动的手。Vergil猜那家伙跟大多数外形过得去的委托人都这么搞，说不准还男女通吃。

这么想着，他一贯不展的眉头锁得更紧，脸黑得都快投下阴影来。

但那家伙主动起来的样子很好。Vergil接着想。向自己递过酒杯时含着笑低垂的眉眼、半遮半掩下丰满匀称的身体、月色下放荡又纯粹的情态……乃至于，温柔环抱着自己时，沙哑低沉的轻笑声。这些都是Vergil作为（年少时只会把弟弟按在地上强奸到意外怀孕的）兄长，从来没有见到过的Dante的另一面。很好看、很好。

他一面妒火中烧，一面感到胸口前所未有的发闷。心里边儿沉甸甸的酸涩感夹杂着时不时的阵痛，又迫使他往童年时期、只缠在自己一个人怀里撒娇耍泼的漂亮小孩身上想。

Dante手上抱着一叠被子枕头，轻轻一脚踢开房门时，见到的就是这样想东想西、脸色青一阵红一阵的他哥。

“坐那儿干嘛呢？果然还是在嫌弃老久没住过人的床上脏？”Dante懒得再去琢磨他哥闷着在瞎想些什么，把手头堆得老高的东西往床上一放，拍打了两下枕头使其变得松软，佝下身把软绵绵的被子在床面上铺开，“凑合着在上面先睡，反正你也冷不着。虽然也都没洗过，好歹是刚拆封的一套新的。”

做完这些，Dante扭过头才注意到他老哥的眼神，看上去已经是相当地不善了。一头雾水、暗自防备起随时可能降下的幻影剑突袭，Dante张张嘴，继续讲到一半的话：“……之前V在这边住的时候，时间仓促没能准备齐。你的那套日用品之后再采购。今晚就只好委屈会儿老哥你……”

然而Vergil根本没注意他干了些啥、又打算着干啥。从收拾清爽后的Dante踢开门进来起，他的鼻端就萦绕上一层隐约的香气。淡淡的，但确实有。像是记忆中人界春季的某种花香。深夜更衣、不请自来，还带着这种明显意在勾引的的雌性气味……这家伙果然非常熟练！

“……那，就先这样，明天开始弄，可以吧？”这边Dante已经极其走心地把他哥的起居添置安排完了。随便哪个跟他熟的人只要在听，都必须质疑这家伙是不是被什么奇怪的东西附体过了。

Vergil毫无回应。他像盯爪下猎物一样，全程（避开任何可能的眼神接触）视奸着他弟弟脖子以下的身体。沐浴之后的皮肤还没褪去淡淡的红，脱掉了在外时总不离身的大红外套，只罩了件柔软宽松的棉质体桖，在弯腰时露出一小截后背的肌肤……Vergil的心脏咚咚咚地狂跳，又像是在被什么一点一点充盈着。思维和感官都因此而暧昧，心情说不上变得好起来了还是更坏。

被他哥的眼神看得背后发毛，Dante在心里暗骂一声Vergil怕不是傻了，轻手轻脚地就打算离开。

“你去哪？”Vergil终于发出了他重返人间后的第一道声音。

“啊？”然而Dante对此一问表示莫名其妙，“大半夜不去睡觉我还干嘛？”

“…………”

“……那我走了？”

门又“匡当”一声关上。

Dante将一声“晚安，哥哥”说在心里面，默默地记下Vergil对这款花香无任何反应。

 

 

Vergil盯了半天的猎物消失在了门背后。他本就起伏难定的心情异常明显地直线下跌。但他坐在那里，突然久违地感到了一丝困倦，于是就着原封不动地姿势闭上眼开始养神。

这只大半辈子颠沛流离、居无定所的半魔，虽然终于被安置在了人类的屋子里，但他就跟《绿野仙踪》里的稻草人和铁皮人似的，一时间难以具备躺到软和床铺上休息的意识。

然而事实上，此时导致如此的主要原因是，Vergil根本没注意到Dante半夜来访是为了帮他铺床。

他闭了会儿眼，发现自己虽然困，但是睡不着。一时低迷的情绪竟然影响到了既有的步调，Vergil心里更烦了，甚至不知道该向何处发泄。这样因为情绪而失控到无法处理的情况，几乎是他有生以来所面临的第一次。

都是Dante的错！想了半天，Vergil最后得出结论。于是推开门，终于顺从心意开始在屋子里自行走动。

二楼除了他住的客房（整栋屋子里最大、采光最好的房间），有卫浴、另一间带有单人床的卧室（留有几样Nero不常用的私人物品）、几间堆满了各式杂物甚至难以落脚的房间。Dante没睡在二楼。

没开灯的黑暗环境中，Vergil悄无声息地下了楼，凭借良好的夜视力见到了他那窝在办公桌后打盹儿的弟弟。

带有迷之威压感的眼神惊醒了老练的恶魔猎人。Dante先是确认到了他哥的气息，嘟囔着“你还没睡着呀”开了桌上的台灯，半梦半醒间一个冰凉的念头窜上他的脑海。整个清醒过来的Dante脸色瞬间就不好了。

“你……又要去哪里了吗？”

这正是他最不需要、也最不想向Vergil问出口的问题。要是Vergil果真决心离开，他的去向Dante情知问不出、留不下，实则也早有心理准备。

但这会儿Dante的这句问话脱口而出。他脑袋里没想到那里去，只有楼上空置多年的主卧内，刚铺好的床具；还有他想了好久才细细列好的购物清单；刚才心满意足地入梦前才下定的，多接活儿、多攒钱的决心；V在的那段时间里，见缝插针偷偷搜集的香水小样……

那么多零零碎碎，他曾经一度以为再也不能派上用场的准备。刚做好就又丢了怪可惜的。

然而Dante还没把伤了一地的心绪挑得几下，Vergil就摇摇头，发出声否定意味的音节。

但是，以后我不去别的哪里，就一直都待在这里，是可以的吗？Vergil在这时陡然间冒出来的念头其实是这样的。

然后他俩就互相干瞪着眼，黑灯瞎火相顾无言。

“额……”在这将近凝滞般的氛围中，屋主人终于奇迹般地猜到一点关键，“你要我陪你……睡？”

Vergil没有否认，也没有肯定。

“你……你等一下！”意识到自己瞎七八糟乱猜居然还JackPot了，Dante整个人头一次这么慌，“我、我这次还没准………………啊……”

他有一会儿没敢去看他哥的眼睛。然后认命般硬着头皮站起来，垂着头推着Vergil的背往楼上走，决定破罐子破摔完事儿再说。

这对各怀鬼胎的双生子第二次共同躺倒在这张空置了四分之一个世纪的双人床上，老旧的床板发出迟来的咯吱声。

Vergil死死地抿着唇，手指抓紧Dante梳洗过后长至齐肩的银发，在鼻间随着体温攀高越发浓郁的甜美花香中，射在了Dante喉咙里。

Dante攀着床沿咳得惊天动地时，听到他那从高潮里缓过神的老哥冷冰冰地哼了一声，又不知想到了些啥，闭上眼干尸般不再理他。

“…………Vergil你是傻的吧！”Dante没有办法，Dante只好挨过去蹭着他的干尸老哥打了个手冲解决自己。


	8. Chapter 8

Vergil就这样留在了有Dante在的地方。

他像个被抛弃了多年之后，重新找回家的流浪猫，装腔作势（熟练度/等级max）地藏起不安与不适，努力地试图证明自己可以在这个家留下。

他对每晚上投怀送抱的兄弟欣然应允。他主动承担起了房子的整理与翻新工作。他每天不请自来地跟在离Dante不远不近的距离监视其一举一动（主要目的为发掘其不为人知的人际交往情况）。他学习能力极强地很快记住了如何在附近街区购买日常用品。他开始负责家里的洗衣做饭杂扫事宜。他甚至接手了（过去二十多年来根本无人问津的）包含事务所账务在内的所有文职工作……

Dante从一开始的目瞪口呆，到后来习以为常，懒散作风甚至更加一发不可收拾。此乃后话暂且不提。

第一晚莫名其妙的相处过后，Vergil闷声喝醋、无声抗议的态度很快就被当事人看出来了。每天都被一条在外面姑且还算老实的尾巴跟着Dante倒无所谓（实际上大多数时候乐在其中），但最令他哭笑不得的其实是他这老哥表示抗议的方法。Dante的香水实验都快没后招了，除了当初V落在颊边的那个装腔作势的亲吻，这位大兄弟至今还没打算吻他。

于是Dante决定回击个狠的。

某天Vergil买完菜回到家，开门就嗅到一股直冲脑门的幽幽冷香。这杀伐之气浓重的冷淡感在鼻间走了个圈儿，沉淀出一缕一闪即逝的温厚浓郁之意来。而紧随其后，就像窗口随风微动的洁白纱窗，难以挽回的昨昔之景，梦中瞧不清容颜的干净少年——那样令人怀念般一瞬间潸然泪下，又在幕布降下之前早已轻巧地鞠躬消退，那般飘飘渺渺难辨其踪的香意四散。

瘫在沙发上的始作俑者朝着他哥勾了勾手指，示意Vergil靠过去。

Vergil看都没看他一眼，换了鞋提着菜就往厨房走。

“再过几天，就是Nero那孩子的生日了。”Dante也不去管他哥的反应，自顾自就说了，“作为双亲，咱们还是准备点儿啥？”

特意在“双亲”一词的后面做停顿强调，这坏东西瞟见从打开的冰箱门后面噌地冒起来的一团银色坚固物，贼笑着知道他哥领会了。

“孩子他妈想的是，拿魔人鳞片做材料，让那个谁——小丫头好生捣鼓会儿小伙子躁到不行的喷火大剑。”盯着袖口上仿佛有的花儿，Dante慢条斯理地讲完话，抬起眼睛看向他近在咫尺的哥，“要做就必须做最好的。所以……”

“所以？”重复这家伙故意拖长尾调的一词，Vergil面无表情地注视着他懒洋洋窝在沙发上的雌性。

“心口这块，本能下自己拿不到的东西，”食指在自己人身左边的胸脯上打着转儿，Dante坏兮兮地一笑，“就麻烦他爸你咯。”

一时间室内红光暴涨——跪坐在沙发前方、Vergil的面前，滚滚燃烧的火红恶魔好歹控制着魔力没让地板也跟着燃起来。它伏下狰狞的头颅，一动不动跪在那里，朝着跟前的人露出保护着心脏的那块魔力浓郁、完成再生之前最为要命的鳞甲。

“正好，”Vergil先摸了摸恶魔巨大美丽的对角——确定对方要是有尾巴的话早就缠上来撒娇了，“那孩子弱得跟你那幅双枪差不多（说到这里眼前的恶魔喷了他一脸黑灰）的枪也该处理下了。”

将人类的手指搭在红色恶魔滚烫的胸膛处，下一秒跟其体型一致的蓝色恶魔现出身形。

这会儿倒是Dante本魔有点犹豫着不敢下手了（考虑到仅他自己早有准备且甘愿承担痛楚）。然后被一条通体湛蓝的尾巴抽了下红彤彤的屁股。

如爬行类鳞肉分离的黏腻声响，两枚连心的鳞甲被与之异色的恶魔之手同时拔出。一时间室内没有别的响动。

直到这世间珍贵无二的一对恶魔材料被草草扔开——此世的同类只余彼此的双生恶魔缠绕上彼此的躯体滚到一起。蓝尾巴尖儿上可活动的小鳞片张合着，像是舐吻般蹭过Dante整个魔的每寸外壳直至内里。

第二天重装一楼会客厅的活儿就这样被理所当然地甩给Vergil了。


	9. Chapter 9

“Kyrie！……Kyrie？”  
   
小屋二层的一间房门被一把推开，从中传出Nero焦躁难掩的急促呼喊。房门的把手被捏住不放，在Nero无意识的动作下重复着“咔嗒咔嗒”的上下扭转。大男孩的每个毛孔都透露着此时此刻极度不安的情绪。  
   
“……怎么了？”片刻后，一楼的屋外传来Kyrie的回应，“Nero？抱歉，麻烦稍等……Tina这边我暂时还走不开的样子……”  
   
“……啊。没事，你忙。我不要紧。”  
   
是那个最胆小的女孩子啊。Nero想。  
   
他和Kyrie住的地方收养了不少小孩子，都是五年前Fortuna事件之后，因为教团的恶行被恶魔夺去父母性命的孤儿们。与Nero自己曾经的境况相似。但也并非完全相同。  
   
被Kyrie温柔的声音暂时安抚了躁动的神经，Nero深吸一口气，迫使自己的思维从一瞬间的慌乱中冷静下来，得以开始回忆与思考。引发这一事态的原因其实很简单——他的布找不到了。那块布，Nero的布，黑色的布，他被遗弃在Fortuna福利院门口时，包裹着小小婴孩的那块黑色的布。甚至“Nero”这个名字，都是自这块布的颜色而来的。是他的母亲抛弃他时，所留下的唯一的东西。  
   
“冷静一点，冷静地回想一下啊Nero。”他在原地踱着步，拼命地迫使自己朝自己低声念叨，“放在哪里了……这么重要的东西找遍了房间都没有，也不可能……”  
   
不可，能？……啊，有了。  
   
前段时间东奔西跑正忙的时候，恰逢他那还没想好怎么应对的长辈们回归人界了。下意识地把这件独自一人时缓解不安的专属品带在了身边。所以，他的布，不出意外的话还在楼下的车上。  
   
这么一想起就觉得轻松了许多。大大地吐出一口气，Nero活动了下紧绷的肩膀，抬步向楼下走去。  
   
是一个阳光正好的午后。楼梯转角处晒得到太阳的地方，小小的男孩安静地翻过绘本书页，抬起头眯着眼向Nero打招呼。  
   
“哟，Michael。”Nero走过时顺手抚过男孩暖洋洋的金色发顶，“今天也很有精神？”  
   
“您也是啊。午安，Nero哥哥。”牙齿漏着风，男孩奶声奶气、一板一眼地回话道。  
   
Nero看着这样的画面，不觉间连嘴角都放松了不少。五年前，这些在动乱中失去亲人、失去容身之处的孩子们的脸仍然历历在目。而那时的伤痛，在今日的暖阳下就像不复存在了一样。  
   
他不禁停下脚步，蹲下身来与Michael平视：“午安。今天一天的阳光看起来都会不错。这书……是本好书呢。”  
   
“是吧、是吧。”男孩眯起眼笑得睫毛弯弯的，“是妈妈留给我的、最珍贵的宝物喔！”  
   
“最珍贵的宝物……是吗。”Nero哑然失笑。抚摸着男孩头顶的动作也不自觉慢下来。  
   
“不过现在，Nero哥哥、Kyrie姐姐，就是Michael的爸爸跟妈妈。”天真无邪的孩童接着说。  
   
大男孩愣了一下，“噗”地笑出来：“又是哥哥姐姐，又是爸爸妈妈，这样都可以呀？”  
   
“可以喔。Nero就是Nero，是哥哥还是爸爸都是Nero。”  
   
“这样子的么……”  
   
“对！Nero最好了！”  
   
轻轻地拍了拍小孩的头顶，Nero有些害羞地站起来，任凭乱糟糟的思绪发酵着，挥手向Michael道别。  
   
最珍贵的宝物……么。对自己来说，连面孔都不曾见过、共同的回忆都一无所有的母亲的遗物，也是这样的存在吧。何况，连“Nero”这个名字也……  
   
终止了纷纷杂杂的脑内活动，Nero在DMC移动分店杂乱的车厢内地毯式搜索着。此时他没有多加担心，不仅是因为清晰地回想起来了上次见到他的布的地点，还有觉醒之后变得更为敏锐的恶魔直感，察觉到了布上残留下的那一丁点儿独属于母亲的气息。  
   
找！到！了！指尖触碰到小沙发下角落里熟悉事物的瞬间，比预料中更为强烈的安心与满足感包裹住大男孩的心脏。此时他太需要他的布了，被勾起的对母亲的思念与渴望远远超乎他自身所以为的想象。  
   
Nero几乎是迫不及待地拽回了他的布——下一秒脸色都青了。  
   
这不是他的布！绝对不是！  
   
他的布伴随他二十多年了，虽然洗得发白，很难辨认出原本的漆黑色泽。但那是Nero的布！从小与母亲分离、男孩独一无二的宝物！  
   
而这是什么！这件破破烂烂的黑色体恤是什么鬼玩意儿！天晓得上次他一不留神离开一会儿，两个老东西留在车上干了什么！他们把他的布、Nero独一无二的那块布，弄到哪里去了！？  
   
Nero站在原地，大口大口地剧烈喘息着，双眼布满了血丝，同时眼中泪光闪闪。  
   
等他找回意识的时候，已经冲到驾驶台上拨通了熟悉的号码，咆哮出在内心捅死了一万次的名字：  
   
“Dante——！！！”  
   
“Devil may cry。”  
   
彻彻底底出乎意料。一个他熟悉又陌生、在此时最不愿听到的清冷嗓音从听筒对面传来。  
   
“……”  
   
“……”  
   
双方都沉默了数秒。  
   
Nero感到前一秒还怒火朝天的自己被冰封在原地，石化风干，已过去一亿年。  
   
对面您哪位？？？？DMC总店接电话的一定不能是我的老父亲。Nero深以为信。  
   
然而短短的沉默之后，听筒对面传来的声音打破了他的信仰：“你找的东西不在。出门去了。”  
   
“哦。”那么哪里能够找到他呢。如果口齿没有那么僵硬，Nero认为自己会这样问。  
   
“你要找他的话，我把地址给你。”Vergil这样说。然后一阵翻找东西的杂音传来。在Nero持续当机的过程中，非常非常平常地报了一个地址，然后电话那头响起了忙音。  
   
机械地放回电话，机械地转身、扛剑、下车、变魔人。  
   
像是突然在暂停状态按了播放键，Nero狂暴地怒吼起来一飞冲天，几乎一片空白的脑袋里只有记不起从何得知的目的地地址。  
   
“哦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！！！！！！”  
   
甚至想不起来为啥自己突然会飞了这件事。

 

残阳如血。

Dnate肩扛大剑，立在尸山血海当中。侧脸的轮廓染上旖丽的鲜红，而背阳的另一边侧脸竟是令人望而遍体生寒。他转动生而湛蓝的眼珠，盯着突然空降在面前、把地面砸得尘埃滚滚的物体。

阻挡视线的灰尘散开，披散着银白长发的魔人伏在呈放射状龟裂的深坑中央，凝望Dante的眼神像是想要生生刮下一层肉来。

“还、给、我……！！！！”

“？？？”Dante弯下腰偏头盯着小孩瞧。

“把、我、的——布！！！还来！！！！”原地不动的魔人突然四肢着地一个蹦跳，像青蛙一样弹跳着黏到了Dante身上——不管三七二十一逮到什么一口咬住。

“痛痛痛痛痛！”被咬了个正着的恰好是胸前突起那块肌肉群……意想不到部位被咬合的奇异剧痛下Dante几乎口不择言，“要掉了！掉了喔！妈咪的奶奶！好痛！要被宝贝咬掉了！”

冲力之下两人黏着在一起跌倒在地。Dante哭叫着一时又痛又爽——屠杀低等恶魔之后的兴奋未褪，突如其来的强烈刺激之下，束缚在裤裆里半硬的器官磨蹭着身上魔人布满细小鳞片的体表。很快他感觉到压制自己的Nero也勃起了。

这也是没有办法的事情。天知道男孩本身对他这位浪荡的叔叔肖想多久了。而此时被羞愤冲昏了头脑，一通极限操作之后近乎无意识的咬合，阴差阳错使他陷入了各种意义上梦寐以求的状况之中。晕乎乎的意识中先是突如其来地闯入了熟悉的母亲气息，这使得狂暴涣散的情绪一下子被安抚了不少。而当他开始意识到身下的人是谁、自己正心满意足地嘴中含着什么时，这点模糊的感知从思维中散尽，这人不知廉耻的发言正好落入耳中。银发魔人的阴茎当场充血勃起，差点抵着Dante呈现同样硬度的部位当场就射了。

经验老道的半魔似乎注意到了孩子眼中浮现出的清明与沉浮。这家伙立刻抬胯挺胸，进一步的猛烈刺激下促使着小宝贝嘤呜嘤呜地释放了自己。高潮的余韵令初经人事的小家伙长声呜咽，在长时间的射精过程中本能般猛烈冲撞Dante的下身，对着近在咫尺的胸脯连啃带咬。

Dante抽着气，顺势拉开裤链解放下身，随意几下搓揉后射在了小孩腿间。这下总该放过我了吧。莫名其妙遭袭的老母亲疲惫地想。

然而他想多了。

恢复神智的Nero依然没有变回人身。银白刘海遮挡额头的魔人保持着趴在Dante胸口的姿势，烧灼的黄金竖瞳直溜溜地对焦在Dante脸上。一溜儿锯齿状的牙衔着Dante的黑体恤磨了磨，呸地一声吐了出来。这孩子说：“我的布！！！还来！！！！”

假装他叔的亲妈：“？？？”

一连串因脑电波脱节，漫长又尴尬的交流之后，Dante状似冥思苦想半天，一拍脑门儿总算是有谱儿了：“哦哦那估计是跟我的体恤搞混了。你懂的嘛，黑麻麻一团，破破烂烂的被你爸那么随手扯开一丢……之后捡回去的时候……”

声音越说越慢、越来越小声。这家伙似乎想起来孩子对他俩的关系仍不知情这件事。再解释下去糟糕晚节不保！

然而此时的小家伙对这些细枝末节毫不关心：“所以！我的布呢！！！！”

“我不知道！衣服是Virgil在洗！”这个问题Dante答得极快，“要找问他！”

“哦！！！！！”果不其然银发魔人一飞冲天。跟他出现时一样的气势，跟个冲天炮儿似的。

Dante手搭凉棚状遥遥望着Nero消失的方向——DMC总部事务所的位置。各方面的求生欲令他仰躺在地，在不同死法的抉择间一时陷入沉思。

 

Nero破门而入的时候Vergil正在查账。生存的本能令这孩子没有选择再一次从天而降。

正襟危坐在平时Dante的专属宝座上，那家伙的孪生哥哥、同时是Nero亲爹的男人头都没有抬一下。他瞟了一眼门口，皱着眉头重新看回事务所二十多年来一眼难尽的账本。过了一会儿，竟奇迹般地在年幼魔人夹杂着委屈嘟嚷的咆哮声中准确回了话：“破布扔了。Dante烂掉的衣服不值得过夜。”

“……………………………………”

又小幅度地关注了一眼门口的方向。Vergil眉头皱得更深了。在周遭一片死寂当中，幼小魔人连绵不绝、如泣如诉的绝望抽噎声显得无尽悠长……

Virgil仍然纹风不动地坐在桌前。但手中的纸页长时间地不见翻动。小孩儿到最后兴许是哭累了，打了个响亮的哭嗝——也正是在此时，凌厉的剑风扫荡而出——吓得Nero鼻涕泡儿都破了。

而远距离斩击的目标显然不是委屈得哭了一地的儿子——恰好出现在门口的某人异常自觉地原地立正，高举双手投降。末了晃悠着线条诱人的赤裸上身，挺起尚且红肿的饱满乳头，吹了声尾调飙上天的口哨：“老哥你就这么性急？想你弟弟成这样？嗯哼？”

“唔？”从Dante前襟斩落的黑色体恤布片随着剑势飘落，忽悠悠地盖到了Nero身上。

“布还你了。”收刀入鞘，Vergil简短地总结。

“蛤？”

“……啊、喔。”在吓回人形的半魔幼崽尚且发出疑惑语气词的同时，他妈干瘪瘪地跟着发出俩音节。

“啊？？？？？！！！！！”

迟钝的脑回路终于画弧归位、无比后知后觉地再三确认气息之后，Nero几乎是呆滞地进行了一系列动作——合下巴，扭头，张嘴。最后暴吼：

“给我站住！！！！！”

妄图降低存在感缓缓遁走的老母亲一个踉跄。

Dante这个心虚的表现还没做完一半，Nero只觉眼前一花，他新鲜出炉的亲妈就被瞬移来的他爸扛麻布袋似的扛到了肩头上。Vergil二话不说迈出长腿，三两步走进浴室室，“砰”地摔上门，干脆利落地终止掉了这场闹剧。

乒乒乓乓的响声紧接着从门的那头传来，但阻隔在外的另一边，Nero沸腾了一天的世界突兀地安静下来。满腔想要接连质问、放声怒吼的硝烟冷却下来，男孩这才记起抹去自己脸上未干的泪痕。他哭过了。在他一度最不愿意示弱的人面前，哭得前所未有的惨烈。那个时候，以为是真的失去了，最宝贵的东西——他唯一拥有，最为珍惜、依赖的有关母亲的全部回忆。由这个把他扔到世上置之不理、又突然出现将一切搅得一团糟的男人亲自毁去，用那样冷漠的语气告知他所珍视之物的毁灭，他是真的、真的绝望了。  
然而这是怎么了呢？摩挲着手中还残留着体温的黑布，红晕不受控制地攀上Nero白皙的脸颊。这不是原先那块布，但又的的确确跟他的布是同样的东西、属于同一个人、沾染了那个人的气息。他所爱慕、渴望靠近的对象，的的确确是生育他的人，有着确凿无误一摸一样的气息，使他不由自主地依恋、沦陷、飞蛾扑火般想要靠近汲取。那样的话，他以为的、曾经的，对那个男人暗藏的心意，是真实的吗？抑或仅仅是那份气息对自己天生的吸引所致？

“Dante就是Dante……”缓缓地合上眼，模仿午时Michael所说的、令他倍感温暖的话语，Nero轻声念给自己听，“是叔叔、是母亲，抑或是……都是我知道的Dante。”

事务所暖色调的灯光中，男孩的睫毛轻颤着，这样讲话时的表情近乎虔诚。他的鼻翼微动，隔着门传来的水声、器物碰撞声、两位长辈熟悉的嗓音，混杂在一起落入他的五感之中，迫使他睁眼环顾这变得窗明几净的事务所时，油然感到了一丝烟火气，生出那么一点点对家的希翼。

想来多么可笑。夜幕降临后的万家灯火中，任一户都比这恶魔巢穴一般的事务所都更似人间吧。对着俩至今态度不明、哪儿哪儿都不正常的同胎恋人，在今晚甚至不知道能不能有房间落脚的事务所，这打小被遗弃在外、一朝得知父母尚在身边的孩子，就跟风雪中跋涉了千里的旅人见到星星灯火，即使尚且不明幻觉抑或现实，仍生出了怯生生的欣喜与期盼。

Nero用力地吸了吸鼻子，飞快地横过衣袖去擦泛红的眼眶。

这时浴室的门被一把推开。透过仓促间不及放下的袖口，Nero一瞬间看清了Dante落在自己身上的眼神。他的呼吸在那刻几乎停滞，气管颤抖着才把剩余的空气挤压出来，溺亡的错觉与梦幻般的窒息感让他心甘情愿被此刻的幸福就此吞没。用上了毕生的力气才阻止住自己继续落泪。

仅此一秒的眼神触碰晨露消散般转瞬不见。Dante的眼中又换回了往常的神色。不着片缕走出浴室的男人此时完全地勃起着，敏感的冠状沟处绑着来自阎魔刀地黄色绸带，使他在后穴被彻底扩张开来的状态下还一次都没有射出高潮过。高涨不退的情欲持续折磨着这家伙，将他撑到那刻之后的剩余理智一股脑灼烧殆尽。Dante呻吟着，娇媚地扭动情潮汹涌的躯体，用湿透的后穴去蹭身后哥哥硬挺的部位。仅仅脱去外套、露出手臂的Vergil根本不为所动，哪怕外裤的裆部已经被弟弟黏糊糊的小穴蹭出了深色的湿痕。他熟练地按住Dante的后颈，将这乱扭的家伙禁锢在墙和身体之间，抬眼朝还呆立在门口的孩子看过去。

“过来。”

早已因这过于香艳的画面刺激不轻的Nero差点吓了个激灵。但就跟Vergil在他一片混乱的只言片语中明白了他渴恋母亲的诉求，这孩子在父亲的眼神中竟看懂了雄狮呼唤小兽的笃定。他揉揉鼻子，颇为怏怏地踏入了他父亲分享出的地盘。

察觉到孩子的靠近，喘得支离破碎的Dante轻轻地低笑出声：“怕、什么。我这个哥哥……哈、哈……看起来，凶巴巴、冷冰冰的，这把年纪了其实、啊……他人，好得很。跟年少无知、把我肚子搞大那会儿比，可完全是……呜！”

“闭、嘴！”Vergil硬梆梆地从牙缝中挤出两个字，曲膝将Dante后腿猛地顶在了墙上。上下同时受制的冲击使Dante翘得跟口机关枪似的阴茎冲着墙壁来了个亲密接触，放置了老久、红肿硕大的龟头直接硬碰硬，痛得他长声浪叫、眼泪都飙出来了。没等从这酸爽的痛感中平息，这家伙就又开始嚷起来：“啊、哈、哈……嗯～哥哥、宝宝，放过我了、吧。帮帮我……呜～帮我揉揉，Nero！”

在父亲的存在感笼罩下，一直在勉力控制着自己的小孩几乎是立刻呼吸不稳了。Nero喘着粗气，鬼使神差地把左手伸向了靠近自己这边、Dante身上另一处磨蹭着墙体的凸起部位——燥痒许久、湿乎乎的乳头落入进儿子温热的掌心，Dante这一声出腔的呻吟称得上千回百转，兀自疼痛、又射不出任何东西的龟头都又大了一圈。

仿佛被这情态取悦几分，一直不曾有更多动作的Vergil弓下身，轻嗅起Dante耳边的碎发——在观察到这家伙瞥向自己的泛红眼角后，玩弄般拨上弟弟另一边胸乳，任那小小的肉粒在指间越加发硬、出水。同时被两边或刺激、或温柔以待，Dante沙哑破碎的声音中带上了接近崩溃的哭腔，话都说不清了，流水不止的屁股还朝着父子俩的方向乱拱。  
眼看着差不多了，他哥哥一口咬住虎口上方Dante脆弱的后颈，同时松开的手，整条手臂攀上了一旁Nero的肩膀。于此同时，玩弄乳头的右手顺势下移，解开了勒得绷紧的绸带。

硬得麻木的部位遭到解放，Dante一瞬间瞳孔剧缩，本能下想要仰头的动作受限于后颈处哥哥温热的口腔——便在这时，两根灼热的粗长肉棒在年长者早有预谋的掌控下，一前一后嵌入了他长时间欲求不满的湿润穴道。迟来的射精欲伴随着马眼处的尖锐痛感，在前列腺遭受的高频率碾压下来得气势汹汹。

”呜～～～～～～～～～～啊！”长长的呻吟中Dante浑身剧颤，两个涨得硬邦邦的乳头死命往Nero和Vergil手中磨蹭，顶在墙上的阴茎射得一塌糊涂。极致高潮中剧烈收缩的后穴抵死纠缠上心爱之人和儿子赋予他快乐的事物。

从头到尾被掌控着节奏的Nero太阳穴青筋直跳，爽得快要厥过去。初次尝到交媾的滋味也好、进入到朝思暮想的身体也好、与父亲共同分享母亲也好，单独一项都足以令他头重脚轻、忘乎所以，竟就如此寻常地叠在一起化为现实了。记忆中铭刻下母亲那时所给予的眼神，手掌触碰着心上人最为贴近的真实心跳，面对这莫非是梦的疑问，答案显然也是否决的。

不懂得温声安慰，也不清楚如何补偿，半魔双子尽可能小心地收敛起平日性爱中张牙舞爪的暴戾，分出各自属于人类的那一半笨拙的体贴，勉勉强强拼凑出一整份的歉意来。

“好温暖……”

男孩晕乎乎的，浸染在现实当中最瑰丽的美梦里面，无声地轻喃。照顾、呵护他的父亲的手臂，承受、纵容他的母亲的体内，都传来远胜于独自取暖时他的布的暖意。原来一直都是存在的。

真是治愈人心的家族氛围。

……个鬼嘞！


	10. Chapter 10

某天一大早，Nero在DMC事务所二楼睁开眼，被楼下传来的惯例般平平砰砰、甚至间或夹杂着的几声枪响吵得揉着脑袋坐起来，一摔枕头翻窗跳楼，半空中化出魔人翅膀，熟练地一左一右一边一个饱以老拳。同时在心里面绝望地哀叹起这套动作与日俱增的熟练度。

不同于站起来拍拍灰就干脆地转身进屋的Vergil，Nero那刚认下不久的老妈单手托着被揍疼的腮帮子，一副幽怨状地抱怨：“小鬼你怎么还赖在这儿啊。早几年……唔，就是今天这个日期——不已经把分店的招牌寄你了嘛。去、去！”这不着调的家伙还颇不耐烦地甩起另一只手，“回那个房车分店去啦。”  
   
他儿子当场暴跳，朝这货竖起中指：“少废话！连特地留给我的房间，都是不知道多久以前就准备好了的，到了现在还有脸赶我走？！你俩安分着点，别三天两头打得要死要活，我至于留着守这烂摊子吗？？？”

“嚯？”Dante托起下巴一笑，“原来是妈咪这几天分心太久，没有满足到宝贝儿吗……"他意有所指地朝着Nero起床后不及平息的晨勃挑了下眉。

小伙子狠狠地吞了口唾沫，一张脸涨得通红，遭到用这招屡试不爽的老母亲一通嘲笑。

与父母相比唯一的长处只剩蛮力的小孩儿当即恼羞成怒，一把捞起他妈原路返回，按在床上就开始操。

完事儿后的Dante平躺着赖着不动，将脑袋枕在坐起身的Nero大腿上，有一搭没一搭地撸着这孩子稍稍长了些的头毛。他像是借此想到了什么，突然嗤嗤地笑出了声。

虽然早该习惯此人任意妄为的步调，Nero还是习惯性地以看弱智的表情瞪了过去。

“也没多大点事儿。”Dante顺手安抚了他几下，“刚刚，你抱着我翻窗进来的时候，就在想了。那会儿我翻着窗跑去偷偷盯上一眼的小家伙，”他随手比划了个尺寸，看上去比兔子大不了多少，“这会儿都能抱起我翻窗咯。”

“你……”Nero不由自主地屏住呼吸，在脑内完全理解了Dante在说着什么后，惊呼出来，“你说什么！！”

见到孩子这意料之中的反应，Dante乐呵呵地伸展开身体，翻了个身背朝着Nero。合了会儿眼，他稍微回想起那时候的自己。

 

那是在满月之夜后的第二晚，昨日如昔的清辉依然洒满了目之所及的地方。但在前夜丢失的东西，已经再也没法找回来了。

非常安静的寻常夜晚，在如水月色的笼罩下，秉持传统的小城Fortuna早早地陷入了沉眠。孤儿院的嬷嬷们早早地轰着顽童们就寝，熄了灯，只留一个上了年纪、半夜睡得极沉的老妪歇在婴儿房隔壁。

而对这家颇为简陋的孤儿院而言，原本连差人守夜的必要都是没有的。实在没办法，上个月被扔在正门口、勉强收留下来的婴孩太小了。应当是刚生出来没多久就被抛弃的孩子，脐带没有被好好剪断，浑身脏兮兮的裹满血污——量大到甚至搞不知道都是些什么的血。个头小到像是早产儿，刚被抱起来的哭声弱得跟小猫似的，当时在场的都没几个人相信他能活下来。但这发色怪异的古怪婴孩竟然活到了足月，城内不少信仰虔诚的信徒都称其受到了斯巴达的庇佑。话是这么说，也就是个对此异象不走心的解释而已。被亲生父母随手遗弃掉的小孩儿不计其数，侥幸一个不死，又能引起大众几分钟的关注呢？

由洗去血腥后的黑色襁褓布命名、随意放置在婴儿房靠窗的床位，蓝眼睛银头发的小婴孩在夜间睁大了眼，好奇地望向头顶窗口突如其来的异变——前一秒还空无一物的地方，突地闪现出一道人影，背着接近他身高的大剑，就这样蹲在窗口朝Nero打量。

“哟，初次见面——”这有着跟Nero相同发色的少年随手拂开猩红的风衣下摆，压低声音开口道，“虽然这么说不大对。你小子，亏得我一世英名，差点就因为要弄你出来给折了。这事儿我算是给你记下了……”

说着他就拿露在手套外的食指去戳小婴儿的鼻子。正好被本能下探出的小手捏住了指尖。

少年愣了下，似乎被出乎意料的柔软吓了一跳。他侧过脸装模作样地清了清嗓子：“咳咳，Nero——喏，你床头的贴纸上这么写的，名字不错。你叫我Dante就行，别管那么多。”

实际上在前月刚生下Nero的家伙罕见地皱起了眉头，跟捏着自己不放的小手僵持不下，又不敢运起丝毫力气。最后只能垂头丧气地放弃了挣扎，嘟囔道：“随你喜欢好了。”

他用另一只手的手指戳了戳婴孩柔嫩的小脸，惹得Nero砸吧砸吧嘴，淌出口水来。Dante更加无奈了：“你饿了吗？你怎么还不睡啊？我……我不知道该怎么照顾你啊，不然也不会把你送这儿来了。那个，我弄了个事务所，离这儿不远不近的，名字刚想好取什么。你……要是……你……”

尚显青涩的少年猎人恍了神，将手指异常轻柔地从婴孩的小手中抽离出来。他还裸穿着不着调的招摇风衣，还过着行踪不定、饮食混乱的生活。但他闷闷不乐地对着这尚无法理解话语的幼崽说：“衣服得多穿、不能挑食。你要……作为一个普通人，好好地长大。”

这样说完后，Dante施施然地站起身，张开双手一扫沉闷，在狭窄的窗沿上毫不费力地踱着步，又像是那个平常的他了：“我呢，就好好等着你那该死的老爸。希望他搞快点儿死回来。不然？不然我就一直等下去咯，就算变成大叔、变成老爷子了，还不是得等着。”

他一口气叨叨完这么些，盯着还没换下的手套划痕看了会儿，沉默下来。

月光一时被流云阻隔，本就沉寂的夜色显得更加晦暗。

Dante重新蹲下身，曲起指节，细细地拭去Nero嘴角的口水，像每个年轻母亲做的那样。他的声音也变得很轻很轻：“别担心。留给你的房间会有的。还有我哥的。我会再来看你。如果……如果还能……呵。”

皎月再次显出真容，倒映在婴孩无辜的瞳孔中。来人伴随那一声轻笑不见了踪影，就跟他出现时一般突兀。

 

 

“没办法啊，真够麻烦的……”侧躺下接着翻了个身，将口鼻整个儿埋入孩子的双膝夹缝间，Dante呓语般喃喃念道，“自己一个的时候、连人型都维持不好的恶魔幼崽，果然，还是不能就这么撒手扔到人堆里养大。”  
   
“——！”  
   
毫不意外地听到脑后传来的抽气声。这家伙懒洋洋地蠕动着身体，将脸埋得更深了。片刻后才听到Nero带着明显颤音的诘问：  
   
“那……那不是错觉，对吧？小时候，做噩梦的时候、烧得迷糊的时候，时常感觉得到的、那样的气息，是真的吧？是真正的、我妈妈……对吧！”  
   
“嗯～谁知道呢……”Dante打着哈欠又把身子翻回来，仰躺着对上孩子整个红透的眼角，撇撇嘴。最后还是松口了。  
   
“好吧，是这样。难过的时候、孤单的时候、失落的时候，一直都在看着你呢。唯一的遗憾，就是不能告诉你——Nero从来都不是一个人。只有这个，很抱歉。”  
   
“啊……”  
   
“已经……长得这么大了呢。”透过额前银白刘海的间隙，那双海蓝色的眼那样专注地仰望着Nero长大成人的面孔。他伸出手，轻轻地拍了拍当年那个婴孩的面颊，“真的，好好地作为一个人长大了。没有像我们那样的经历真是太好了。Nero……真的努力了。一直以来，都是令我自豪的儿子。”  
   
这样说完之后，Dante垂下手，又慢吞吞地翻过身去，要接着没完的打盹儿一样。  
   
有几滴热腾腾的水滴落在他的后颈。逼得他没有办法，砸吧砸吧嘴接着说了下去：“后来……你离开孤儿院之后，这边……碰上了些麻烦事。被Trish第一次找上门来……过后很长时间，都没有再去你那边，抱歉了。”  
   
“……不是啊。我想听的、呜……不是这样的、道歉啊！”支离破碎的哭腔里，Nero仿佛真的变回了橡树上那个无助的孩子，声嘶力竭地想要像当年那样再一次地表述自己，”我、我……呜呜……一直、一直，我想说的是、呜……该死！啊……啊……”  
   
他看不见的朋友这次终于现了身，站起来异常轻柔地环住了他的脖子，无言地将一个轻吻落在了男孩的额头。  
   
“………………呜……呜……啊、啊———”  
   
怀抱着彻底痛哭失声的孩子，Dante轻拍了几下他的后背，好不容易倒腾出几声哭嗝。  
   
“好啦好啦。”这家伙的声音带回了漫不经心的笑意，“再不去收拾收拾我自己的话，你老爸可就要回来咯？”  
   
“嗯。”男孩带着软绵绵的鼻音应道。  
   
轻笑着拍了拍孩子的头顶，离开时Dante没有忘记为他带上了门。  
   
独坐在迟回了二十多年的家里面，Nero任自己持续着无法自控的抽噎。许久后他倒回床上，双目放空，仰望着本该极为熟悉的天花板。  
   
 

   
楼下大门的开合声惊醒了Nero放空的思绪。他挠着晕乎乎的脑袋下了楼，与出乎意料在此时归家的人对上视线。  
   
“……早、啊不！午安。那个……”同住一屋子挺长时间了，Nero依然不怎么擅长跟他亲爹独处。尤其是在眼下这种毫无心理建设的时刻狭路相逢。  
   
“这么紧张干什么？难道是又在纠结称呼问题？直接喊他Vergil就是了嘛。”有人走到背后啪地拍了下大男孩的肩膀，抬眼就朝门口招呼，“哦回来啦？欢迎回来。跟你讲的东西拿到了吧？先放冰箱去。”  
   
Vergil挂完脱下的外套，重新提起脚边的盒子往厨房走，一边盯着Dante意味不明地皱起眉头。  
   
“家庭聚会的衣装啦家庭聚会。”Dante回望向他的眼神充满了跟其不相上下的嫌弃，“不早就跟你讲过了嘛——在那座塔顶的时候。年纪大了还真容易忘事？”

说罢他又在Nero瞪圆了双眼的逼视中，伸指弹了弹束在胸口过于绷紧的枪套带子，“哎……虽然话是这么说，那会儿的衣服穿着实在是太紧了，不大舒服。”  
   
余光瞟到孩子的眼神随着自己弹动的胸部越发不对劲，这家伙连忙嗷地一嗓子：“啊——Nero！Nero啊，前几天我俩在Nico那边定了样东西。麻烦你过去一趟拿回来。”  
   
“哈？”大男孩烦躁地捋了把后脑，慌慌张张把视线移开，“Dante，你……你什么时候这么会使唤人的了……”  
   
“最近这段时间，托你小子都没在分店露脸的福，那丫头跑回她舅舅的公司那边去了，这个你知道吧？”曲着手臂靠上男孩的肩膀，趁着小伙子被自己裸露在外的胸腹再度吸引目光时，逼他晕乎乎地点了头，这狡猾的家伙立刻语调一变：“知道的话就快去！立刻！马上！午饭前没回得来的话，我可难保证会发生什么喔？”  
   
等Nero终于意识到上当，跳起来就怒发冲冠地冲他妈狠狠竖起个中指。也只好闭上了嘴巴绝尘而去。  
   
忽悠完孩子，Dante旋身跌回沙发上，长长的旧风衣下摆紧随着旋出红影，妖冶招摇犹如往昔。这人抬起少年时那般干净光滑的下巴，歪着头勾勾手指：“那边的那位！那边的那位……那位自称过V的，”以口型无声念出“我的”一词，他戏谑般调笑道，“先生？”  
   
他的兄长，当年沉沉高塔之顶的另一位主角，跟当年一般不动声色地冷着脸向他靠近。两人对视着，一时竟无一人拔剑动手。  
   
“呵。”嗤笑一声，红衣猎人后仰着将双臂展开，搭到沙发靠背上，拍了拍留有空位的那方示意他老哥坐下。随着对方不置可否的动作，他眯起眼开口：“之前那次，我换上这身行头跟V睡过之后的隔天，V……你一脸欲言又止的，想说什么？乃至后来………………那样，都没有跟我讲。”  
   
Vergil的眉头皱得死紧，望向Dante的眼神全都是对于旧事重提的谴责。在弟弟嘴边渐深的笑意中，他意识到自己最为脆弱的那面早已遭受过最为狡诈的试探，但又无法否认自己至今仍存的甘之若饴。他弓身坐好，目光落在自己呈十字交叠的双手上：“对你身边，还一个别的人都没有，颇感意外。”  
   
“嚯？还有呢？”然而Dante不打算到此就放过他。  
   
“……但在意识到之前拿阎魔刀时，遇到的白毛小鬼是你的孩子过后，V……稍微有点高兴。”  
   
“你——”虽然早有心理准备，Dante还是深吸了一口气，一时说不出话来。他眼中亦真亦假的笑意渐渐褪为犹如实质般的冰寒，“知道了还把别人护了二十多年的崽卷进这种乱七八糟的局面。我这边，可是相当不爽呢。”  
   
但是Vergil并没有去关注Dante的脸色。他低着头想了很久过后，慢慢地说：“你的孩子，也跟他血脉相连。‘这样的话，还请代替现在的我，与那个人共度此生。’他是这样想的。”  
   
“…………”  
   
“这样，就足够了。”像是代替那位诗人的叹息一般，Vergil平静地说完最后一个句子。  
   
“足够？擅自就找人代替什么的……V！Vergil！你敢当着那孩子的面再说一遍吗？”终于忍不住一般，Dante一把揪起Vergil的衣领。近距离看上去，他眼中原本的寒冰已被烈火般爆发的情绪浇得要淌出来似的了。  
   
“………”Vergil沉默着注视那双变幻莫测的眼，许久后反问道：“那你呢？我……被你认出是我的V，委托你解决掉恶魔的我，你怎么想？”  
   
一瞬间的惊愕攀上了Dante被Vergil细看着的眼。但他的眼睑即刻垂下，欲盖弥彰地遮挡住暗潮汹涌的情绪。  
   
“唔……难得真货都自己找上门来了……”  
   
把玩惯五花八门武器的手指垂下，又带着些许颤意，缓缓地捧上他哥哥的面颊。Dante合上眼，迫使自己的额头与Vergil的额头相触。  
   
“如果那就是你的愿望的话……赌上我这条不值多少斤两的性命，”这样说着，他缓缓睁眼——极近的距离下，Vergil见到那双眼瞳中流动着黄金色的熔岩——以Dante为名的魔剑共鸣着散发出红光，那是以真名为誓的笃咒，被一字一句地念出，“到最后为止，必将奉陪到底，如你所愿。”  
   
最后一字落下时，Vergil将嵌入他瞳孔之人扣进怀中，再不愿松手推离。  
   
“……太慢啦，老哥。”眼中属于魔人状态的流光渐渐褪去，半跪着的红衣猎人恍若昨昔的少年。Dante放轻了低笑声，十指缱绻地把玩着Vergil头顶的发丝，“Nero都长这么大了。”

“嗯，我知道。辛苦你了。”这样回道的时候，Vergil察觉到怀中的人躯体一僵。他歪着头看了会儿，开口唤道：“Dante……”  
   
“干、干嘛？”  
   
“你这样面无表情地掉眼泪的样子，还挺吓人。”  
   
“………老哥！”  
   
“嗯？”  
   
“你真是我那个老哥？”  
   
“嗯。”  
   
“废话怎么变这么多……”  
   
   
   
   
Nero提着个金属大箱子回来的时候，盯着他妈看了老久：“喂，你、是不是……看着年轻点了？”  
   
“傻瓜，谁告诉你恶魔是会变老的？”Dante依然老神在在地横在他的宝座上，抱起胸翘着脚无所事事。  
   
“哎？？不会的吗？”Nero惊叹道，一边把重得能震垮这栋老旧建筑的箱子轻轻放好。  
   
“只要不想变老当然就不会了。你什么时候看到Trish脸上多条皱纹的？”比了个手势让他放那儿就行，Dante随口冒出足以被女性恶魔捅穿一百次的话。  
   
“可你这也太！”Nero很是苦恼地搜肠刮肚半天，终于找到令自己如此不甘的原因，“嗯……变得越来越像Vergil了！”  
   
“你这孩子说什么傻话！”Dante顺手抄起桌上的杂志砸他，“我俩是双胞胎！”  
   
   
   
午饭时间，Nero终于有幸见到被Dante雪藏半天（实际上都是支使他们父子俩跑腿拿回来）的生日礼物。  
   
面对由双色魔人鳞片改造过的Blue Rose  & Red Queen，男孩红着脸暴吼：“哪有用特大份草莓圣代来代替生日蛋糕的啊！”  
   
“唔……”遭到谴责的坏东西心满意足地舔着勺子，顾左右而言他，“世上又哪有，不记得孩子真正生日的母亲呢。”  
   
 


	11. Chapter 11

事务所老旧的大门被“吱呀”一声缓缓推开，切入其中的日光一点点分割开室内晦涩的昏暗。带着委托前来的男人转动着眼珠子，朝这晦暗深处看了看，带着刻意装出来的自若迈步入内。

男人先是嗅到一丝不动声色的冷香，像是一颗细针，或是某种爬虫含毒的口器——在凑近时顷刻间没入皮肤般直冲脑门。然后这依稀为室内熏香的气息在感官中不知不觉渐渐浓烈，使得熟食的甜腻气味得以混杂其中，竟微妙地不显得突兀。

“来了呀~客人先生？”拖长了尾调的慵懒嗓音从正前方的空间内传来，男人才注意到事务所正中的办公桌后面一早就坐了个人。

红衣服的传奇猎人正仰躺着靠在座椅后背上——大红的风衣外套与漆黑的内搭体恤松松垮垮地套在他身上，衣衫从一边的肩膀上垂落下来，斜挂在他的大臂上，裸露出肌肉结实而线条优美的半边肩头。此人一副日上三更才款款而起的懒散模样，醉眼朦胧般涣散着眼神，见到来客也丝毫没有起身接待的意思。

正是男人闻讯前来委托的那位正主。

面容普通的人类男性点点头，站在屋子中央姿态恭谦地搓着手，不疾不徐地道出专程而来所要委托的事宜：

“……正是这样，这件事情希望能交给你全权处理。”

“嚯~？你说，即将苏醒的魔帝Mundus？”红衣男人从桌上拾起一块油腻的面饼，慢吞吞地递到自己嘴边咬下一口。这使得他听上去的声音，因含糊不清而显得越发漫不经心起来，“好呀。这一单生意的报酬，怎么算？”

“报酬？你说报酬？”一个阴恻恻的笑容浮现在人类男性皮囊的嘴边，“你以为我是谁？面对要你有去无回的魔帝座下第一大将，还敢跟我提报酬？”

“那……”座上的男人将披萨的剩余部分慢条斯理地扯开，没有咬断的起司拉出线，挂在他嘴边藕断丝连。

终于注意到那双半眯着的冰蓝色眼瞳中，打从一开始就毫无笑意——披着人皮的恶魔在这一瞬间视线倒转——整个头首分离。

扔开手头的杂物，顺手朝昏暗的阴影处打了个稍安勿躁的手势，红衣猎人将整个上身凑到了面前的办公桌上，用手肘支起下巴，饶有兴趣而冰冷刺骨的目光落在跟前的人头上：“那么你又以为，你算个什么东西？”

下一秒红影闪逝——尚自怒睁双目的人头被一脚跺入地板以下——红衣猎人双手插兜，笑嘻嘻地俯视着脚底的猎物，鲜红的舌头一下一下舔着嘴角，像是匍匐巢中、急欲嗜血的野兽，又像天真孩童见到了新奇的玩具。

在这傀儡分身失去视野的前一刻，由其眼中所见，那冰寒彻骨、笑意全无的眼神，其中透露出的倨傲之色令魔将本体不由得回想起多年以前，魔帝所降服的那位斯巴达之子。据说那位手下败将在人界还有一位双生的兄弟，那正是——

“欢迎光临——”Dante放肆地嬉笑着，抬手将半搭在肩下的衣服重新套好。短款的体恤被由此拉高，露出低腰裤上方劲瘦的腰腹线条。

与此同时，周遭的地板上突地被血污浸染，来自深渊的生物嚎叫着从中争相爬出。

一把红光暴涨的巨剑凭空浮现在Dante高举的手中——与剑同名的主人放声大笑着——蓦地弓身持剑下驻！剑尖沉猛地凿穿那尚自怒骂着的头颅之时，一圈优美的湛蓝弧线自他头顶上方荡出——  
   
锋刃所过之处——万物皆斩！  
   
一头漏网杂鱼从Dante脚边斜冲而起，被他单手随意挡住，故意玩弄似的五指收缩——被力量洪流瞬间搅碎的尸块崩裂得跟个破掉的西瓜似的。

红衣的传奇猎人驻着剑，半蹲在地，还是那副嘴角高高扬起、眼底毫无笑意的嬉笑模样。四面八方的血肉碎屑迸溅如瀑，洒在他的银发与面孔上，越发张扬出那充斥尽魔性的惊人美貌。  
   
他大笑着——根本没有留意与他背身相抵的孪生兄弟一眼——反手扫开气势磅礴的一剑！  
   
“——宴会，开始了喔！”

整块地板顷刻碎裂！蛛网般的冲击波自半魔兄弟前一刻的立足处广为扩散，而两道人影在千分之一秒间的同一时刻不见了踪影——

如同异质色调的太极图案，自同一轴起始，向着相反的方向、相同的时针延展而出——踏着完完全全相同的步调，苍与赤的魔力色块扫荡开来！将领域之内所有胆敢侵入的地底生物——片甲不留尽数歼灭！

两团各自熊熊燃烧着的异色个体再度靠拢之时，不需要任何一句言语交流，烈火般艳红之色猛然拔高。纵向空间内，一只只带翼的恶魔哀鸣着纷纷坠地——连绵不绝的绯红法阵环环升起，犹如自地底喷薄而出的猩红岩浆——剑锋直指天空之上身形巨大的魔将！

直视自身所负原罪，如此，依旧初心狂放！恍若此世唯一、唯真、唯理，天魔降世——那于苍穹地壳的夹缝之间，猝然绽放横贯万千、沟通时空绞灭一切的叛逆之剑斩啊——恰似艳丽的天元之花。

半空中的魔将不甘地怒号，庞大犹如巨鲸的身躯山崩般塌陷、破裂。而罪魁祸首，褪还回人身的Dante冷眼看着，托起下巴悠悠地评价了句：“真无趣。”

随后此人在半空中游鱼般扭转了身体。以向后仰躺的姿势，随随便便地张开手，任凭自身在重力的牵引下自由落体。

长有魔将口腔的肉块无声咆哮，点燃魔力之火飞驰而至妄图一口咬合——下一秒！数千数万道极幽的蓝光自天际而降！霸道无比！所触之物尽皆为之蹂躏，剁为飞灰碎屑！

“扫除完成。”Dante仰躺在Vergil的臂弯里，勾着他哥哥的脖子交缠了一个湿漉漉的吻，赞叹道，“漂亮啊老哥！”

抱着Dante横掠过乌烟瘴气的空域，Vergil在一处至高点稳稳落下脚步。

垂死的魔将之魂仍妄图挣扎，被碾为渣滓后聚集上临死残存的力量，以畸形的残体扑往Vergil的后背——Dante一手挽着他哥的脖子，绕着脑袋看过去，眯起一只眼，以另一只手做出比枪瞄准的手形——

“砰（JackPot）！”曲回比枪的手臂，他轻声念。

——苍蓝如幻的巨型魔手自后而来！一记猛拳击出！彻彻底底地毁灭了这妄自尊大的蠢物。

“哟，时机不错啊，小子！”并拢双指在额边一招，Dante冲着落地的长发魔人笑道。

他的男孩解除掉魔人状态，一脸一言难尽地瞧着自家老妈脚沾了地，还没骨头似的倚在Vergil身上。

Dante挽着他哥的脖子，凑近他侧颈印下个湿凉的吻。于是Vergil平静地转过头与他对视。双生恋人注视着对方与自己相似的眼瞳，彼此间的意会不言而喻。

天幕灰黑，封印松动所致的魔影恍恍。

Vergil不置可否地抱胸在怀，老样子般握紧着他片刻不离身的刀。由顶级魔人鳞片强化过的老伙计负在Nero身后，红蓝双色的的加持与守护下小伙子跃跃欲试。

Devil May Cry的当家主人将手指轻点在他哥的肩头，而后踩着舞步般原地旋身——

红衣飞旋，Dante摊开双手，狂笑着的吼叫震彻深渊：

“助兴的烟花大会到处结束！来吧！Mundus！主舞台已经设好——吾等定将盛装出席！”

Righ now the firework was over! Come on Mundus! All of us have dressed up, ready for the main stage!

さでと、花火大会はここまでだ！ こいよ、Mundus! その舞台も平気のいま、吾らかならずまでいます！


	12. Chapter 12

进入魔界之后，他们已在广阔而荒无人烟的绝地跋涉数日。

——异形恶魔灰白的复数眼瞳瞪视着同等暗色调的天地，口器未及发出不甘的嘶声，便被极为利落地分解、斩碎为一地横断面清晰的残肢。  
   
施暴者一剑落下，剑势未收，人与剑投落在地的影子转瞬无踪——同一时间于几步之外出现的刹那！支离破碎的污浊之物再度散华！  
   
挥剑抖落沾染其上的血污和肉屑，令雪亮的剑身重见天日后，缓缓收刀入鞘——灰蓝的人类瞳孔倒映在刀身上，透过手上变换的角度注意到了身后赶上来的男孩。Vergil一动不动地想了想，决定留在原地等他。  
   
Nero吭哧吭哧地一路小跑着，所到之处留给他的尽是些奇形怪状的恶魔残尸，别说拔剑拧动引擎，连个需要补上一枪的活物都没见着。此次初下到魔界，真是作为恶魔猎人出道以来，堪称最古怪、最郁闷的遭遇了。他抬头望了眼终于记起来等会儿他的男人。虽然体态、气势都截然不同，但细微之处的神情、态度，乃至于小动作和部分思考模式，都与他之前合作过的神秘人，V，简直一模一样。果然从头到尾都是被玩儿了！  
   
紧紧地握住被整个儿夺走后、凭自己再生出来的右拳，Nero憋着一肚子无名邪火冲上去——  
   
“怎么？”他理应称之为父亲的男人歪过头，看着他偏了偏脑袋，“感觉到累？”

“哪有！”男孩涨红着脸大吼。

Vergil皱起了眉头，垂着眼皮沉吟了会儿后开口：“抱歉。是我考虑不周。”

“所以说！才没有！”汗液沿着Nero肌理分明的年轻皮肤淌过。他烦躁地抹了把脸，“真是的！为什么你俩就只有在油盐不进、自说自话这方面这么像啊！”

“嗯……”男人抱着刀，盯着浑身冒热气的年轻男孩思考良久，“也没有那么像。”

“哎？认真的？”Nero万万没想到Vergil真的在回答自己随口甩出的抱怨。他早已习惯了与另一位当事人相处时、开着玩笑随意嬉笑怒骂的日常。

更没想到的是，Vergil直截了当的承认：“我搞不懂他。”

“……说得就像有谁搞懂过一样。”亲耳听到意想不到的回话，大男孩老不开心地挠挠脑袋。小声嘟囔完，随即也爽快地承认，“不过，是我错了，你俩在这方面果然一点不像。至少那家伙，可不会好好跟我说对你的看法。”

“是这样的吗。”Vergil将刀柄的末端轻抵自己的下巴，想了想后看向Nero，“那家伙很宝贵你。所以，我也得看着点你。”

“…………”

“从他身上能够明确知道的，就是这个了。”将孩子瞠目结舌的神情尽收眼底，Vergil难得对其他人流露出“这还不明显吗”的神色，“抵达这里后，在那家伙擅自消失之前，的确是这个意思。”

“啊……”Nero一路应接不暇、此时才稍稍冷静下来的头脑运转过来，“‘接下来就拜托给你了’，这样说着跑得没影的家伙，是这样考虑的、么……“

“我这个弟弟，给你添麻烦了。”看着Nero的眼睛，Vergil语气平稳地淡淡说，“或者、换而言之，我们都……”

“——不！”飞速地打断了他的话，Nero呆呆地无声张了张嘴，又一下子口不择言起来，“这根本就……啊、啊——烦死了！”

沉默数秒，Vergil移开视线，拿刀柄向某个方位一点：“走这边。跟上。”

“…………”似乎是又联想到了V那副自作主张的模样，Nero泄气般塌下肩膀，紧赶着脚步追了上去。

徒步飞驰在无人之地，他任凭自己大声喊：“那家伙！在最关键的最后还会冒出来的——绝对！”

“这样的预感我也有。”压低身势、奔跑在他身侧的父亲气息平稳地表示赞同。

“……那还真巧。”男孩张狂地勾起嘴角，“看来在跟那家伙挂上钩的事情上，彼此彼此啊！”

“嗯。看在这段时间，他在家每天把避孕药当饭吃的份上，随他喜欢。”Vergil在一处隐蔽的岩洞口停下脚步。

“噗——”跟在他旁边Nero一个踉跄，耳根都烫红了，“喂！！！你以为都是谁的错！？对生了我的家伙好一些啊！”

用刀柄拨开挡路的杂物，Vergi一言不发，朝Nero慢条斯理地扫去一个饱含“以为没你份？”的眼神。彻底噤声了他家暴躁小男孩。  
   
   
   
   
不属于人间的营火温吞地燃烧着。好歹点亮了阴暗的洞窟内部。  
   
而包括此处在内、这几日踏过的每一寸魔界的土地，实际上都已沦为了某个“活物”的血肉之躯。Mundus，自封为王的恶魔。看来这蠢物此处的挑衅除了找死以外，的确算做足了准备。Dante也是在到达这里的第一时间就反应过来了吧，还不赖。Vergil想。  
   
他顾了顾凭借经验生起的营火，又看了看嘴上吵着不累、坐下来后不一会儿就合眼倒下的儿子，起身替对方将遮风的外套拉到领口。末了，这个平时就话不多的男人悄悄地走远了一点，无声地拔刀，开了个面朝着孩子、缓缓移过去的空间裂缝，短暂地连通安全的人界。他做这一切的时候手脚轻轻的，没有发出哪怕一点会惊扰男孩梦乡的声音。就像在普通孩子睡得最熟的凌晨，摸黑起床提前准备早餐的家人一般。  
   
Vergil转身离去的背影有那么一瞬间的迟疑。但他最后还是像过去的无数次一样，头也不回地离开了他会平安无事的孩子。  
   
   
   
   
魔界地底，盘根错节的腔道中心。  
   
绛红的重剑从天而降！仿佛劈开天地、逆转河山——以此气势不容置疑地凿穿了魔帝体内残留的最后一块器官——连通地脉、山峦般巨大的畸形心脏残喘着、扭曲着，自破洞喷射出洪流般足以吞没城镇的血量。  
   
掷出终结一剑的红衣男人蹁跹而落，立足高处。承载了整个魔界的地基剧晃起来。此处的末日来临，而这灾祸势必影响两界封印、波及整个世间。于身前交叉起手臂，以类似谢幕的姿势屈身鞠躬，手持致使灭世的双枪，男人的神情近乎肃穆。  
   
 片刻之后，眼前那垂死的魔帝陡然发出欢欣的尖叫，仿若感知到一丝无谓的生机。

他——Dante沉默着直起身。还是忍不住，在开口之前苦涩地轻声一笑：“你……还是来了？”

“从一开始就不打算要回去的家伙，没资格说我。”Vergil冷冷地回道。他未持刀的手掌上，托着的正是那颗浸染了数万人血、足以令魔帝起死回生的Qliphoth果实。

“…………”Dante没有说话。看着他所爱的哥哥只是无声地笑。

将这不详的果实递到他面前，Vergil拿刀柄轻轻敲了敲他的肩膀，“平时就你话多。到这个时候就没有什么想问的了吗。”

回手一枪蹦退试图偷偷接近的触手，Dante空出手指将一侧垂落的刘海勾到了耳后，“想说的话你早都知道啦。别的还问，你就会回我？”

“嗯。”

示意Dante把手掌覆到果实上面，默许了力量的共享。当预兆着罪恶的血色流光同时蔓延到两人的身上时，Dante在最后听到了Vergil给他的回答：  
   
“——生死相随 至死不渝”

 

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊万死不足惜的Son of Spada！卑贱杂种！岂敢！尔等岂敢！”片片蹦碎的扭曲肉块编织出不堪入耳的话语，但这无意义的声响已经无法传达到二人的意识之中了。

【渺小之物啊——】

两道声音重合在一起，宣告道。

【安息吧 安眠吧】

【——赐汝 永恒的寂静】

万籁俱寂。神性的流光以完全同调的频率流淌在双生子的眼中。

【吾等原本诞于一体 如今不过回归源初】

虚空中，绛红的巨剑落入了蓝色恶魔之手；幽蓝的长刀落入了红色恶魔之手。

【一分为二 二者归一】

剑锋落入持剑者各自的胸膛——

【——吾等于此 永远 融为一体】

黑红的原血自二人交叠的掌心——那鲜艳果实原本的所在之处，扎根、流淌，进而抽发出参天的巨树虚影。

【生命的树根】  
【伟大的意志】  
【根源的审判】

并翼的恶魔齐齐振翅。其合二为一的身姿仿佛拼凑出了完整的阴阳鱼。又恰似周而复始、不断轮转的宿命之环。

【凭依吾身 在此降临——】

——此世之上、庞大宏伟的时光洪流冲破了窒碍，搭载着以过去、现在、未来界定，所有时间点上，数亿、数兆的灵魂，在诞生之前、存活之时、亡故之后，所有的悲哀与苦难。

【予痛苦以安息】  
【予恶意以净化】  
【予原罪以洗涤】

新生的双子神轻颂着，恍若至逝者的摇篮曲。

在众多时光、众多魂灵的包围下，生命之树的底部燃烧起纯白的光晕——那是非常、非常温柔，足以灼去所有苦难的色泽——异色的双翼从中再度延展开来，与羽根之处衔接的长剑直指天穹，构造出逆十字的形态。

悠久、漫长、沉积而成的事物，悲鸣着的、叹息着的，全部都一点一点、一点一点地平息下来，直至悄无声息地没入永恒的寂静当中。

名为比翼逆十字的魔兵发出久远的嗡嗡长鸣。这鸣响逐渐低沉，要随着本体一同潜入虚无一般……

“少自大了！”

【…………？！】

——伴随这震动天地般的怒吼，空间之壁被“哐”地打破一个大洞！

“想要成为神？”

银发男孩单手撑在破洞的边缘，一翻而入的样子跟偷溜翘家的年幼双子差不了多少——他跟着一个借力，子弹一样“嗖”地弹射而出——魔拳爆开浩瀚的冲击波，震荡生命树下、根源之处、整片神座之间！

“成为那种可笑的救世主？开什么玩笑！？傲慢过头了吧你们两个家伙！”

【…………】

力量波动的扭曲之中，Nero啐出一口涌入口腔内的热血，撑着Red Queen再度站起。

“世上的人呐，正因为痛苦、绝望、不甘心，才会一遍又一遍地爬起来、走下去……”

他全力拧动引擎，致使人造巨剑咆哮出极致的乐章。

“——这跟有没有恶魔这种外力存在根本没有关系！”

激荡的剑风呼啸而过！那些鲜血铸就的枝叶乱颤着，却无一敢于指正少年口中的妄言。

【…………】

“真难缠呐。该说不愧是你俩携手后的实力吗。”面对依旧纹风不动的神格承载体，Nero颇感愉快地勾起嘴角，掌心抵拳“啪啪”地捏着指骨，“竟敢自诩为神的话，这边可就是神之子咯？那正好！”

【…………！！】

不逊于逆十字两侧的双翼——巨大的异色对翼在少年的身后点燃、展开，遮天蔽日！

“一决高下吧！”

 

（Nero理.魔人状态解锁）

 

“这下——如何！”

振翼弹开幻影剑群的间隙，Blue Rose吐出层叠致命的弹药——与此同时！弧形优美的剑身迎头硬碰钢针般的猩红羽翼，喷吐着同色的烈焰破开攻势、横扫而上！

“这种力量，你俩无话可说了吧！“

银发魔人狞笑着浴血而战。

“这就是——由我自己开辟而成、抵达这里的——我自己的道路！”

他朝着神之羽翼在被击碎的刹那，浮现而出的虚影，用尽全力伸出双手：“来！把手递给我！！！！你们两个——混蛋！！！！！”

【————！！！！】

 

 

“……………………嗯~~~~”Dante盯着伏在地上气喘不止、还恶狠狠朝自己瞪来的男孩，难得地一脸相当为难。  
   
Vergil也不知道该说什么，上前先后拍了拍两个人的肩膀。然后在惨遭双方迁怒、被同时投以暗藏委屈的眼神时，感到了疑惑。

于是就目睹了Dante俯下身，向着虚弱的孩子主动献上一个深吻的场景。

“好~~嘞！”把补充过魔力的Nero从地上拉起来，这家伙伸着懒腰舒展开重新获得的身体——睁开的冰蓝眼眸神色锐利，“根源之间可不是什么任由来去的地方——讨债的家伙来了！”

隐去生命之树的光辉、显露出混沌本源的空间内，忽有马鸣长嘶——非人之骑士脚瞪八足巨马，降临此间！

“在、在什么地方？！”明明听到其声音、感受到其存在，连那三头六臂的骑者周身样貌，都倒映在了脑海之内——可那来者具体所在的位置、杀气所来的方向，Nero竟是无从判断！

“这里的本质就是混沌。以不合理之所在划定世间真理。”Vergil向他解释道，“不要去相信你的眼睛、耳朵。指引你至此的，你的道路才是仅属于你的真实。”

“就是这样！”分明刚刚还跟孩子耳厮鬓摩，某翻脸不认人的老混蛋顺势踹了Nero一脚，“刚刚那一下子，不是办得挺好嘛！”

一个踉跄——Nero仿佛一瞬间跌落进了另一个空间里面——不，准确而言，是相同空间内的另一层面。他还能感觉到Dante和Vergil的存在，但都模模糊糊地如同刚才对这骑者的感知。而这骑者——Nero猜自己该称之为爷爷才对——以Fortuna广为人知塑像面貌具现，手持封印魔界的巨剑Spada，对着自己怒目而视的、此次对战的敌人——正是传说中的骑士Spada本人！

“真有意思——不是吗！”扯出一个嗜血的狂笑，再一次启动足以弑神的枪剑，前所未有的快意涌动在Nero心头，令他发自内心地大笑起来，“来吧——咱们新账旧账一起算！”

 

 

“你……”

眼中所望，是浩瀚无边、混沌无序的深渊之像；耳中所闻，是过去、现在、未来所存在的亿万灵魂之音。即使如此，此时紧贴于背后的温度，的的确确属于Vergil至始至终、最为深爱过的人。在此时有感于对方的情绪变化，他开口问：“……在笑些什么？”

“没什么。“Dante轻快地回到。他低着头背抵着哥哥的后背，跟过去的许多次一样，垂落的长长刘海下看不清眼中的神色。

“呵呵……”不一会儿这家伙又捂着嘴偷笑起来，随即将手指滑落，托住了下巴，“还是说……你又在装作不知道？对于你半身的想法？”

实在忍不住一般，Vergil用余光飞快地瞟了一眼身后。

“彼此彼此吧。”他掂了掂手中阎魔刀的分量，径直以迈步走往异空间层的动作结束了这场对话。

“啊。“Dante背对着他摆摆手。以相同的步调与之背道而驰。

“要这样说，也没有错。”红衣男人自语道。

 

 

扑面而来是浑浊的不明感、混淆了的空间错位。

这便是此宇宙的中心。意志，根源，源力，原理——随便怎么称呼这一类的东西——所汇总、发源的地方。

世界的真实面由三维构成。点、线、面，构成了认知中触手可及的实物。肉体、精神、灵魂，构成了能产生自主情感、依靠被灌输的记忆从而成长变化的生命体。而三棱宇宙的中心，同样遵循三位一体的此处，其中心依然由三个层面环环相扣而成。

具现于Dante眼前的正是——三头六臂的传奇骑士，手持Rebellion、面露狂笑的其中一个侧面！

“有什么这么有趣、这么好笑的？“将冠以自身真名的大剑扛在身后，红衣男人冷冷地与之对视，“所谓叛逆，吗……”

男人不留半分玩味余地的极寒眼神中，足以摧残严冬的怒意被骤然释放！其势如同将高达一亿度的核兵器直接引爆在海面——自其中心点无差别抹杀所有存在的事物！

“不管你是个什么，以这样的形态出现在这儿，就是已经做好接受我们挑战的觉悟了是吧？世人口中的传说——Spada啊！”

那怒火、那高热，竟是被血红恶魔骤然间升到极致的体表温度化为了实质！而在这一瞬间爆发而出的庞然热量、来自如此微小的形态——不由使人联想起创世之初、引发万物形成的大爆炸！

受这局限于空间夹层内的爆炸冲击影响，整片战场像一个濒临涨破的脏器一样扭曲痉挛数下，随即在不容二话的暴力压制下颤巍巍泄了气——巍峨而立的八足战马被高压高热推力下的一踹直接撂倒，长嘶倒地的同时，座上骑者堪堪接下随之而来的万钧之剑——

面朝盔甲残片中升起的黑烟优雅躬身，红衣男人的脸上终于挤出一丝狞笑。

“既然仅仅有形之物才足以毁灭，那么——”

 

（Dante根源.魔神状态解锁）  
（Dante根源接续能力解锁）

 

“……在注视着什么？看到了些什么？”

沿着独立空间层的边缘近似闲庭信步，手持太刀的男人平静地询问与他执同样兵器的对手。

全然没有期待过任何回答，他顿了一顿，瞧上一眼对方脸上目空一切的傲慢，嘲讽道：“这种空洞、愚蠢、无趣的眼神——真正重要的、你所寻求、想要守护之物，哪一样能被察觉到？”

像是湛蓝的优美冰花，从Vergil落下的每一步中卷曲着枝条蔓延开来——实则为苍蓝色灼人的地狱业火，不动声色地铺展、包围，所致之处哪怕是时间的流动也吞噬殆尽！

“啊……罪？”像是突然才记起某人脑内聒噪着的缘由，Vergil想了那么一想。

“这些无关的东西我不在意。不过——”

他重新看向被冠以Spada形象的过去那个自己，冷笑着，阎魔刀柄由紧握刀鞘的拇指“噌”地顶开。

“就是这种眼神！这样目中无人的态度。真是愚昧啊，可笑至极！”

 

（Vergil根源.魔神状态解锁）

 

 

“世界之巅吗……要说为什么要把这种给东西拉下来？”一脚将灰烬、残骸、Rebellion的残渣通通踩回虚无当中，Dante摊开手耸耸肩，随手撑着个什么坐了上去，翘起条腿，“当然是因为我——感到不爽啦！”

 

“就此别过。”仿若天光乍破于一闪之间——斩击尚未落实，Vergil早已收刀入鞘，淡声道，“如此紧握不放之剑，是无法拥抱这双手所要守护之人的。”

 

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”苍蓝与赤红的焰光交相勾连，在Nero手中喷吐出前所未有、而独属于他自己的人之子的意志！

“——这一剑！将终结一切！”

那三头六臂、受世人传颂的宏伟之相终究轰然倒塌。而后空间震荡，三维合一，万鬼哭嚎声震耳欲聋——Nero刚来及作势收招，跟着就站立不稳，灵魂震颤下随身的枪剑竟是脱手而出滑入虚空——

“手给我！”意识朦胧中他听到一个声音这么叫他，下意识寻求帮助而递出的右手，却在反射性的神经疼痛下猛然一颤。

“别怕……Nero。”毫不犹豫地，那个声音变得前所未有的轻柔起来，“是我。孩子。我再不会伤害你了。”

最近，在哪里，听到过了……这个人，这样的语气……潜意识下，Nero选择了相信。他被紧握住自己的手牵引住，果然没有记忆中某阵肢体脱落的钻心疼痛来袭，于是安心地任由意识在混沌中沉浮浸染……

“叮—————”

一声清脆悠长的铃响陡然间唤醒了Nero的神识。

他这才注意到自己被Vergil拎着一只手，一同漂浮在乱了套的根源之间内。

滞留在此的魂灵没了制约与束缚，悲痛、狂乱地只顾大哭大喊大叫，形似每个生灵需要诞生成的最初的样子——这便是在唤醒Nero的铃音响起前的状况了。

随着那警醒当下一切、引去生者与死者共同注目的铃音脆响，万物呆立无法动弹。

Vergil习惯性地紧锁上眉头，盯着铃音奏响的方向，缓缓叹出一口气，“好好看着吧，降临于此的——新的大神.述说罪者啊。”

“叮—————”

于崭新的名号被吐露之时，伴随又一声洗涤灵魂的铃音，来者自混沌之暗中，现出身形，款步而出——巨大的恶魔对角耸立于遮掩了面容的黑红斗篷上方，拖曳着披散在身后、犹如长发般的魔神大角。其左手提灯——那由光与暗两色环绕而成、随着行走而演奏细碎乐章的精妙之物；右手执剑——巨大、犹如权杖般的剑身上刻满了囊括着众生百相的白骨骷髅。而众生聆听之铃，正是自这些中空的白骨内所发之声。

天地无声，万象肃穆。

Nero实在憋不住的时候，打了个喷嚏，才惊觉自己一时甚至不敢于呼吸。这太不一样了。他浑浑噩噩的思维中冒出这样的念头。跟Fortuna那些人主持的、自己非得戴着耳机打着瞌睡应付过去的礼拜相比，如果可以求得屈尊相比的话。这是真家伙。

“叮—————”

重剑起落之时——第三声铃音就此响起。

游魂们叹息着、膜拜着、赞颂着，在那一刹犹如醍醐灌顶，便纷纷自来处而来，往去处而去了。

而述颂逝者往来之音、宽恕生者既生之罪、救赎渡往彼岸之魂的根源之意志，仍旧一言未发地守望于原处。

“………………”

“啊……”Nero呆呆地望着这尊过分美丽的神灵，感到世间的一切词汇都不足以形容刚才的所见所闻。

然后Vergil走过去拽住了这位的一只角。

“哎——”Nero正要出声，就被他爸非常不高兴的气势惊到了。

“你！”尽管每个毛孔都透露着不高兴，Vergil还是沉着副嗓子，“还是，打算就这么一走了之？在你我一度融为一体、共享了此生全部的记忆与感情之后？若是这样，就算Dante负分！惨败！你——没有意见吧？”

“嗯？？？？”Nero又惊了。

此间的神灵扭动着脑袋挣开了被握住的角，扭头回瞪向Vergil的目光虽然被斗篷遮住，也能感受到其相当不开心的情绪。

然而Vergil对此不为所动。

“长久、长久以来，‘一直在这里，等待着归来’的、你对我……这样的心绪，我都知道了。到这地步，你才想起来要食言？我……都是我不好！可是——”

闹着别扭的家伙愣住了。晾在旁边的Nero也表示愣住。

“我……”“我……”

不约而同地，两道嗓音重合在一起发出。犹如他们为一体时那般。

【——我都不知道你有这么喜欢我！】

两人齐齐发声，又齐齐顿住。隔着那道遮挡了彼此视线的布帘同时陷入了短暂的沉默。再开口又是——

【你是傻的吗！】

这下沉默蔓延。一时间没人再敢开口。

直到大神——述罪者Dante手中光芒闪现——提灯化作原本双枪的样子没入斗篷之下，大剑也随即消失不见。他急不可待地一把掀开了碍事的神灵装束：

“要是那个时候的我没有来得及……… 你——！”

Vergil没理他，甚至没听他在说什么。这人梗着脖子，吸了蛮久气，才硬邦邦地开口：

“我不跟你打了！现在！我、我是来……求婚的！”

“啊……”Nero惊呆了。

新晋的神灵倒一副没多意外的样子，也没往他脸红筋涨的哥那边儿看上一眼，张嘴就开始乱说话：

“闭上嘴巴别说这个词！啊，还是你以为，我们两个，还有什么东西不是，嗯……不是彼此、共有的吗……麻烦死了所以这个还是免了……先说好我、我不是想要拒绝你的意思！……那、那个，我……”

“Dante……”结果他哥哥还是说了，“Marry me.”

Nero：“………………”

到最后还是这倒霉孩子最先从全家石化的状态中反应过来，一把拉起骗得他忘记呼吸的老妈就开始嚷嚷。

“走啦！你这个贫穷神！可别告诉我，你这家伙向信徒指定的贡品就要披萨和草莓圣代？咱们家几十年都没翻新过的事务所会变成你的第一个神殿？”

“才不要！这些都好麻烦！不过我可以变成猫猫，围着你吸。”

“什……什么？！你这家伙，能看得到其他人脑袋里的想法？！”

“嗯~可以的。但一般没必要。”

“…………那你变的猫，也会有发情期？”

“没必要。但也可以呀。跟你们睡觉的时候会舒服就对了。我还可以变成雌的，给宝宝喂奶。”

“嗯？哈……啊……哈、啊——走开啦！你别自说自话着想变就变啊！好歹看看时机啊！衣服穿上给我变回去！”

“唔……”

“这样滥用力量真的好吗！？不会遭天谴吗？？”

“我就是唯一神！我说了才算。喏，家伙们还你。”

“啊谢谢，搞丢了red queen和blue rose 的话真的会很困扰……喂！这个世界还有救吗我突然好绝望！那你能把咱们家事务所变得一夜暴富吗！”

“哎？这样是不是不大好？”

“……我受够了。爸！你管管他！”

Vergil观察了这组无趣又犯蠢的对话挺长时间。等到被叫的时候，吭哧吭哧地就跟上去给他俩划门去了。要还有什么事，都拎回家再说吧。


	13. 后日谈

RedGrave 公共墓园

一场无常雨来了又去，遗留下遍地的水洼点缀着周遭，为重建中的城市废墟平添凄凉。

墓园门口，携手走来两名面貌相仿的银发男子。脚步稍稍落在前面的红衣男人拉着另一人的手，压低了声音抱怨着：“之前V……你来找我的时候——啊，不好意思，是来找魔剑Spada对吧——明明都路过这里了，也不来看看她。”

“抱歉。”唯独提到这个，某直接引发城市摧毁的罪魁祸首不由得面露难色，“我不知道。我以为……”

“至少，衣冠冢是有好好留下的。但是没事。好啦已经没事啦。你别再想太多。”抱怨归抱怨，该轻轻带过的就不必深究，正是此人——Dante多年来的处事原则。他在一处明显有被规律打理过的墓碑前停下脚步，单膝半跪下，献上了带来的花。

“晚安，妈妈。”肃穆地垂下眼，由视线摩挲在墓碑前方新添的照片上，Dante以异常轻柔的声调念出告别的话语，“一路走好。”

Vergil在他身后站得笔直，双唇抿得死紧，不习惯于指间空无一、而绞在一起的手指微颤发白。

有叮铃的脆响从Dante腰际传来。从不离身的双枪再度融为黑白两色光晕，重新化作净魂的提灯浮上半空之中，照亮了一地的晦暗。

根源之音、穿透时空、沟通魂灵，在此时仿若自语般道：”那个时候，仅我听见的、妈妈最后的声音，那样绝望、到最后都放心不下的心情，已经可以平息了吧。已经，再也不必为我们担心了啊。“

”对不起！“Vergil紧抿的唇缝间终于泄出一丝咽哽，“ 在与他共享从前的记忆之前，我一直、一直都以为……我不知道……母亲，对不起、对不起………”

根源的意志沉默着。等到他哥哥抽噎的声音终于平息不见，Dante才站起来，转过身去轻轻拥住Vergil。

”好啦、好啦，已经没事了。她的话，一定可以理解、一定会原谅的。毕竟，托某人的福，作为母亲的心情，不管怎么样我也算略知一二吧。“

“啊…………”Vergil靠在他怀里，听他这么一说，视线不由得乱瞟起来，有意无意地试图回避着照片上母亲的温柔注视。

“啊…………”不知道Dante这边这一下究竟察觉到了什么，也跟着发出小小的惊呼，整个人的体温都发起烫来。他把他怀里的哥勒得死紧，努力缩头掩藏住烧红到耳根的面色，“不是、那、那个！妈！我们……不是这样的！啊、不……其实就……呜——”

意识到于事无补的家伙慌不择路，一口咬在了他哥哥的肩头。那一副气鼓鼓的样子，简直像一只不高兴的猫。

“……………………”

“真敢说啊Vergil！”这家伙蛮不讲理地冲他什么都没说的老哥直嚷嚷，“这种时候反倒是什么都听不见的那方，真让人羡慕！都是你惹的烂摊子！给我好好负起责任来！”

“好、好、好……”然而Vergil还能说什么呢。

“闭上嘴巴就当我不在！”说着Vergil的身边“砰”地一空，只剩Dante的声音还在喋喋不休，“有位你的老朋友来啦！”

 

 

“…………Tony？”棕发的中年男人走进墓园时，一眼认出了与自己擦肩而过的童年老友，“在那之后，这可得……又是十年不见了吧。”

“十年前，我可是顶着咱俩共用的这个假名，帮你回来收拾了好大一个烂摊子。想起这段来没？”隐去形体后的根源之音在Vergil耳边窃窃私语，提点着共享给他的这段记忆。

Vergil微微一怔，随即意会，朝着棕发男人——Earnest的方向微微颔首。的确，是那位他在童年时期唯一称得上有共同语言的玩伴。

实则是将近四十年未见的两人一时无话，却自然而然地一同走到了一座墓碑前面。

不算陈旧的墓碑，其主人是一位老太太，被冠以Margaret的姓氏。Vergil透过记忆中Dante所见到的老照片，依稀回忆起了这位女士在他幼时的记忆中，智慧而令人尊敬的音容笑貌。

“Ms.Margaret……老师的身体一直不好，卧病在床许多年来，在前几年也算寿终正寝。她走得很平静。也很幸运地，赶在了这场灾祸之前。”Earnest淡淡地述说着。

这将近年过半百的男人讲到最后一句，长叹一声，抬头望向阴雨过后微微舒展的天空，“真不可思议啊——明明四十年前的灾难重蹈覆辙，我的内心在那之后却感到意外的平静。居然，没有再像过往的多年那样一味地执着、怨恨了。”

他的老朋友Tony依旧没有多说什么，只是拍了拍他的肩。

在Vergil目之所及的天顶，黑与白、光与暗、Ebony 与 Ivory 交织而成的星之光辉，如日月星辰一般永恒而璀璨，指引着一切苦难归去之处。

“一切都会过去的。”在逝去的恩师、奇迹般再度相逢老友的跟前，Earnest如同忏悔般自语着，“过去的悲伤、痛苦与磨难，在明天、在未来，一定——能留下某种意义的吧。”

Vergil深深地注视着这样说的男人。在Dante的记忆中，一度残留着他向Tony——向Vergil自己怒吼、责难的画面。

雨霁晴初。最后一片阴霾消散之际，Vergil眼中的棕发男人放松了面部表情，背朝着天际显现的一缕耀眼日光，双目中跃动着喜悦之情，“还没来得告诉你呢Tony。我妻子——Elise她，终于有孕了。再过不久，我、我们家，就得闹腾起来了。”

“恭喜。”Vergil礼貌地做出了回应。

心情开始变好、在这个时候开始打量他的Earnest将目光落在Vergil的左手无名指上，突然惊呼一声：“天呐！Tony你也结婚了！什么时候的事情！”

Vergil无言地微微一笑，晃了一晃无名指上佩戴的红宝石戒指，随即掏出了挂在脖子上的项链。

“啊！”Earnest意外地对此印象深刻，“是小时候那会儿，你说你母亲——抱歉提及——送给你的珍贵项链吧。哎？中间嵌的记得不是这样的相框？”

Vergil——看得出来此时格外高兴——慢腾腾地翻开了相框，掏出条绸制手帕细细地擦了擦，才拿在手里允许老友看上一眼。

"喔！喔！是结婚照啊！“即使紧巴巴地只看到一眼，Earnest——这不愧为Vergil唯一人类朋友的男人——也给出了令半魔满意的评价，”你们可真有夫妻相啊！”

 

 

没去理某根源之音在耳边震天动地的哄笑，Vergil眯着眼睛、重新皱起眉，回想起了这张照片拍摄当时的附加产物。而那张被他一度认定为黑历史、屡次试图销毁的全景照，正是因为这只成天无理取闹的神灵作祟，才得以幸存，并被一直保留在了事务所的桌上。

那是拍摄于婚礼现场的一张照片。

绿草茵茵的场地上，透过明媚的光线看得出天气大好。

那个Arkham的女儿跨坐在可移动梯架上，一手拎着只预备挂往高处的粉色气球，同时佝着腰，探往Nico手上的盘子，从中捡糕点吃。两个丫头说是在帮忙布置着场地，半途就聊着天自顾自偷嘴去了。

而提出这花团锦簇的草坪婚礼设计的始作俑者——Dante当干女儿一样任由胡来的小姑娘Patty，一手指点着江山，一手扯着Nero的袖子。搬着一大叠银质餐具的小伙子跟在他这干妹妹的屁股后面，被这么冷不防地一扯差点跌倒，正惊慌失措地在试图保持手里的平衡。

在稍远的位置——场地的入口处，黑皮肤的中间人连同金发人型的恶魔站在那里，接待着提前到达现场的一对特殊的客人——那是Dante从前在委托中所结实的、一对恶魔与人类结合而成的夫妇。岁月的风霜已荏苒在人类女子Angelina的脸庞，但名为Brad的弱小恶魔与她相依而至的景象仍然令Vergil有所触动。 

他们共同孕育的孩子——那个看上去软绵绵的半魔小女孩，一下子就跟现场那些、由Nero的义姐Kyrie照看着的福利院小孩们打成了一片。小姑娘指尖汇聚着绿色的生命之光，变出了一大朵虚幻般的湛蓝玫瑰，这绚丽绽放的花朵魔法，在其他孩童、以及温婉女子的脸上都定格下惊叹的欢笑。

看吧，每个人都忙碌着、笑闹着，不余闲暇去搭理这场婚礼的主角。被这吵吵嚷嚷的氛围整得没有办法，Vergil只好闷着头一个人捣鼓起三脚架和相机的定时拍摄功能。他愤恨地瞪向套了一身白色正装、还翘起腿坐在最高处优哉游哉的某“新娘”，同时不熟练地一个手滑，在尚未察觉到开启了全景模式下点到了计时拍摄的按键——

Vergil慌慌张张一个瞬移闪到镜头前时，Dante提早预料到他闪现的位置，撒着欢儿似的朝着他纵身飞扑——快门自动按下，捕捉到的画面正中，正逢白衣的新人愉快地扑往一团黑影的景象。

这也在之后，成为了将被Dante取笑无数遍的Vergil紧张到模糊的虚影。

而这张令人啼笑皆非的全景照，就这样被保存了下来。在有温暖阳光投射进室内的午后，替代了Eva那张旧照片，留在事务所的办公桌上久久地反射着和煦的日光。

END


	14. 一些秋后算账

“……所以，你一直以来就是这么想的？这算什么。”Dante扬起手中的信纸，侧头看向他的哥哥。  
   
两人作为二者合一的神明互通了意识，之后回到现世后定下了婚期。跟着Nero忙前忙后的Nico终于按耐不住，找机会让Nero拿着之前Morrison的信前来咨询当事人。就是在之前的事件中，由Nico转交给Nero，那封讲述Tony与Redgrave过往的信。似乎还牵扯了Nico祖母的过世。  
   
Dante拿到信笑了笑，挥手叫孩子先去忙着，转手把信纸塞给了一旁的Vergil。  
   
锅从天上来。透过双生哥哥读信时的思绪，Dante很是品味了一把此人当时的记忆与想法。联系前因后果几乎是气笑了，一把夺过信纸。  
   
Vergil看着他，也不说话，心里边儿传过去的情绪五味陈杂一团乱麻。  
   
然而Dante并不打算放过他：“喏，听我给你捋一捋思路啊。首先你是觉得我是你的。然后Gilver跑来发现其他人，觉得不是你的，于是大开杀戒。然后你又觉得我是你的了。行吧。打从一回来V就觉得我不是你的了。搞了半天最后才发现我还是你的。你这辈子就不能消停一会儿吗？！在玩儿小姑娘爱的花瓣占卜吗？？”  
   
“……”Vergil没想到他说这个。但是Dante的那些过往，他也读到过了。  
   
“多大的自信啊！自说自话着说干就干、说跳就跳了！你——”  
   
被封住嘴巴还对Vergil怒目而视，意识内传过去Dante持之以很的怒吼：不碰枪械也是因为那时候对婆婆的歉意是吧！别以为跟我舌吻道歉就行得通！你这闷葫芦！不倒翁！不戳不叫的塑料玩意儿！  
   
可他哥心底的想法在这时才不紧不慢地传来：命运这种东西本来就无关紧要。败北过，刀碎过，怎样都认。我不信命。只信你。  
   
——。  
   
Dante歇了声。一点一点地抚上彼此间许许多多细沙似的伤。


	15. 番外合集

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外标题都来自镜音双子的同名曲

番外一. Re：birthed

这一天，两人之间本该依旧如双生半魔再度重逢、表明心意后的每一天那样相处——仍然互不相让、互争胜负，又在某些唯独彼此之间心知肚明的微妙之处缠绵悱恻。然而，在当天日间的婚礼之后、在这奠定了彼此之间身份转变的仪式过后，Dante那某种潜藏已久、却从未曾浮于表面的躁动难安下的本质，作为他的哥哥、他的丈夫——Vergil终于有所察觉。

导火线自是那张被Vergil视为黑历史、记录下他本人于婚礼现场丢人一幕的全景照片。事情的发展原本并不出所料，这本该乍一照面就被幻影剑光戳成渣渣的玩笑产物，自然难免被他本性顽劣、以调戏老哥为乐的弟弟抢过去取笑一番。

此时也正是如此——新婚之夜，笑吟吟地攀坐在他俩实际上同居已久的新房窗沿上，Vergil那刚成为他新婚妻子的孪生弟弟，指间夹着那枚薄薄的小纸片，开口还是那番两人间彼此熟知的台词：“想要的话，自己来拿——规矩你懂！“

话音掷地——与之相伴的同时一声脆裂爆响！房间四壁靠窗的部分仿佛被突如其来的冲击炸出了巨大的开口，狂风灌入，裹挟着碎玻璃与墙壁的粉尘瞬间侵占了整片空间。而等到尘埃落定，完好无损的窗帘徐徐落下，室内又仿佛什么都不曾发生过那般——除去不见了一对双生新人的身影。

不应存在的高楼风凛然而啸，使得存在其间之人本能般绷紧的脊背微微颤栗。死寂、无人的城市上空，一轮苍凉的满月如同存在于两人的无数次回忆中那样，绮丽而冷漠地高悬、注视着故事的上演与谢幕。没有人，没有恶魔，除了风声以外没有任何声音。明明高楼间灯火盎然，可里面的居民就像被排除在了这世界之外——又或者说，这片空间的存在已被遗弃在了万家灯火的生机之外。

紧追Dante而上，跟着就置身于如此异常的空间内，就这事本身而言Vergil是不该感到意外的。重点是时机。尽管从小就习惯于这小子随着年龄与能力的增长，从未收敛、越发过火的闹腾搞事之心，但在Vergil好不容易开口求婚、取得成功、并付诸行动后的当晚，就来这么大一出，说不窝火肯定是骗人的。而这虚构而出、前所未见、复杂又广阔的战场，正合他意！

于半空之中调整身势，月的光泽、风的流向、自身的呼吸与眼中所视之物移动的轨迹——所有的因素重合于最佳的一点时！阎魔出鞘！

——那是足以切开世间万物的居合一斩！刀风过处，连时空都跌宕出扭曲的波纹，而处于斩击目标正中、避无所避的Dante本人，恰如狂风中一只蹁跹的红蝶。

在借刀锋饱饮同源之血的同时，Vergil所视的那人朝他举起了黑洞洞枪口，眼底与唇边尽都是肆意嗜血的笑意。

——砰！

“…………”

一记穿胸而过的闷痛自左边的胸腔传来，引得年长半魔呼吸的频率稍稍一滞——千分之一秒间紧随而来的，便是远距离之下流星火雨一般呼啸而至的密集枪弹！半空中闪身瞬移，紧接着凭直觉回手一刀——钪锵架下同样瞬移而至、挥剑而下雷霆一击！

“你很高兴。”Vergil微微皱眉，点清了他这新婚兄弟当下所怀的心境。

一招交手后两人纷纷后跃落地。高楼的天台之上，分不清彼此的血之花肆情绽放着，猩红的花雨之间刀剑舐吻之音连绵不绝。一个呼与吸间便是数度交锋。

年长者，同时也是一家之主接下来的话音带上了疑问的语气：“有必要高兴到这般？“

”这般？“他已近疯狂的弟弟反问道——不知哪方的血浇透了Dante银白的额发，顺着脸颊流淌着的血滴，经他舌尖一卷而去。

“啊啊——的确，今晚的我……”红衣男人承认着，抡舞着巨剑当头砸下，“——有些开心呐！”

眼看着哥哥接招后撤的动作，Dante那被鲜血染红的眼嬉笑着，抬起另一条手臂举枪连射，口中吐露出血腥的爱语：“我就是太过开心啦！过了今晚——从、今晚起，我就……我们就，不再是不完整的了……是这样开心的事情啊！你不也这样认为吗！Vergil！你是、能够明白的吧！“

这样说着的他对着漫天的幻影剑光不躲又不闪，目视着彼此的皮肉开裂、鲜血在空无一物的夜空当中满溢、交融，脸上的表情似是欣喜又悲恸。就仿佛揭示着这世上仅余下两人、互为同类的事实，就仿佛一把撕开了长年死死藏好、一朝鲜血淋漓的孤独与哀怆。

“从什么时候起的呢……”他笑着说到，扭动着无法停止厮杀的四肢，就跟坏掉的被遗弃的只知破坏的人偶那般，“终于明白了——并非人类，也不是恶魔，却注定生存在一方，为此带来灾厄的——我们的存在，是不容于世的啊！”

男人近乎嘶吼着讲出最后的结语，又近乎哭泣般注视着他深爱到渴望破坏的哥哥。

“无法原谅这一存在意义、而不曾放弃挣扎的我，这样的我——我只是……只是想要……”抵御着流淌于四肢百骸、即将分崩离析般的痛觉与快意，Dante蹒跚着持续倾吐出双枪的火药。而他那仰望同胎哥哥的姿态，绷紧的下颚，就仿佛垂死的水鸟那般绝望：

“……看着我啊！哥哥……”

为什么不放过我们！

……请别，原谅…………

“所以……我这样做了。”

双生半魔的新婚之夜，Dante虚构而出的这片空间摇摇欲坠着，在双子中另一人的眼中展现出其真实的样貌——天意交织成他长长的头纱，而那华丽又繁复的新婚礼裙，则是由地上无数双高举着、寻求救赎的双手勾连而成。

“我想……我生下来就该做哥哥的新娘呀。“

世界在燃烧。地面上成百上亿只求救的手像是风中的枯草，哭嚎着左右摇晃。而提刀疾驰的Vergil耳中，只存留下属于那个他年幼弟弟、心底里的声音。

”可，我……”

他皱着脸一跃而起，刀尖直指的方向，是他被天地提纵着、披纱待嫁的胞弟——

鬼神皆斩的阎魔之刃，承载着其主人双手之上全部的重压——悍然落地。

而Vergil身下，他那嫁衣委地、头饰崩散的新娘，已是一副就要哭出来的神色。

赶在任何泪光坠地之前，苍蓝色的宝石戒指抢先束在了这人左手的无名指之上。

 

 

番外二.花与蝶与蜘蛛

事情是在这对双生子完婚过后、打Dante终于老老实实地被Vergil套上婚戒后开始的。

他这双生的胞弟从来是个享乐主义至上、没心没肺的小混蛋，Vergil打小就该知道。就像轻浮飞舞的蝴蝶会为更为香甜浓蜜的花汁神魂颠倒，这货近来越来越沉迷于跟自家年纪轻轻的儿子搞在一起了。这事儿虽然从他俩认回Nero这孩子起，Vergil就在睁一只眼闭一只眼地默许了，但竟会以为设宴结婚过后某人就能有所收敛的老哥哥还是过于地天真。

某天Vergil在事务所门口系好单车，提起前筐里的菜推开门，就目睹了自家另外两口缠在一起不可描述的现场。一丝不挂、双腿岔开的Dante被抵在沙发靠背上，搂着他那崽子的脖颈，亲吻着对方汗湿的额发——他家顶厉害的小伙子终于把刘海又留回来了。而这孩子正跪在沙发上，回搂着生他的人的腰一个劲儿地往自己这边按，以便使力操进更深的部位去。Dante的胸部又鼓得挺大了，他蹭在儿子腹肌上的阴茎翘得老高，两个肿胀的乳头红润得跟Vergil戴在手指上的红宝石戒指似的，正伴随着他胸膛的起伏与放声地浪叫不遗余力地往Nero嘴里喂。

这时这家伙仿佛才终于注意到他哥——现在算他丈夫的人回来了。这货堪称不慌不忙地抬起染得绯红的眼角，随意瞄了Vergil一眼，探过头朝Nero耳朵眼儿里小小地吹了口气，同时有意较紧了下身火热的内璧——果然非常行之有效地惹得小伙子浑身一激灵，按着他的腰一顿猛冲之后飞快地缴了械。被大股的精流冲得宫口都快酥化了，Dante大声长吟一嗓子，挺着射软之后黏糊糊的鸟就瘫在了沙发上，习惯性地抓了把一早备在老位置的避孕药吃——体会到两套性器官于同一时间双双高潮的极致快感之后，这家伙越来越热衷于变成这个样子挨操了。

接过自家妻子懒散散的一个嗜足轻笑，vergil保持着进门的表情没有变，挂好脱下的外套就提起菜转身进了厨房。不一会儿就听见会客厅传来收拾折腾的杂音，跟着再过会儿，他那本身薄脸皮的腼腆儿子就衣冠整洁地钻进来帮厨了。洗菜的水流声哗哗作响，而共处一室的父子俩一时沉默无话。

“怎么了？”某个东西获得神格之后，简直懒出新高度了，裸在沙发上一动不动，透过根源之音直接以思维跟隔壁的父子二人讲话，“你俩谁？还想来Round 2？”

“哼。”

他家大气都不敢出一声的崽，注意到老父亲在三人频道中的情绪阴沉无比。

“嚯～？”然而他妈又知道了什么，”有意思。难得有机会。Nero啊——”

“干什么？？？”突然被点名的孩子不知所措……

“——是时候了！检验你是否有所长进的时刻到了！”

“蛤？？？”

“………………”

不等这一大一小两父子有所反应，他俩眼前骤然一花，发现所处的空间、自身的形态（只有Vergil）已经有所变化——正是RedGrave那场事变之时，魔树下三人交锋时的场景与状态！

而那罪魁祸首甚至还裸着身子，攀在恶魔王座上、变为Urizen模样的他哥哥身上，背着身将红艳艳的股缝正对向那时刚闯入到门口的Nero。

“这回我不会出手。”Dante沙哑着嗓音懒懒地轻哼，同时凑在恶魔一个个位置扭曲的眼睛边挨个啄吻着——而他红痕未褪的腿缝间，还流淌出门口那小子射在里面的东西，一滴一滴地落在Urizen由触手盘结成的身体上，“就给个……容你爸玩坏我的时限吧——分不分得到一口羹，就得靠自己咯。呵呵～”

这家伙娇媚艳红的人类躯体紧靠在丈夫狰狞丑恶的纯粹恶魔之躯上，在被大大小小的触手争相埋没时笑吟吟地偏头斜视着他孤身飘零零着、如临大敌的孩子，像是攀附在蜘蛛腹部上与其成双成对、糜烂致命的毒蛾。

绯红女皇的引擎轰鸣声再度在这片故地鸣响，伴随着Dante连续不断的长吁短叹、促息媚吟，魔王大人、哥哥、老公、Vergil地乱叫个没完。Vergil本人倒没什么想说的。看得出来他虽然也跟着被搞了，心情还不错，一边颇感怀念地使用起知性没有支配过的恶魔躯体、尽情干Dante，一边十足认真地考验着儿子此时的力量。

Nero此时的状态就比较惨了。虽然以他被这俩家伙改装、加持过的武器，以及自身的理.魔人形态不至于落败，但对手怀里全然动情下的Dante，其干扰力堪称感人。这家伙看上去已经快不行了。嘴上说着是要考验孩子，鬼知道这货心里边儿对他哥Urizen的样子垂涎有多久了，而他自己在这堆触手的攻势之下、所能抵抗的时间，肯定比他自以为的少得多。Nero在心底朝他妈竖起个长长的中指。

几十根大小不一、粗细却不会太过火的触手条儿，接连蠕动着没入Dante的喉腔、耳孔、肚脐、乳孔、尿道口、阴道、直肠里边儿，以不轻不重地力道称得上温柔地不断按摩、吸吮着他的身体内部。完全出乎了意料之外的顶级服务搞得这家伙全程处在亢奋状态下飙泪不止，被吊在随时处于失禁的边缘魂儿都没了。而Urizen跨部拔起的两簇最粗壮的触手，涌动在这玩意儿同样肖想已久的孔洞最深处，也感到相当满意。

而在一动不动稳坐着的恶魔终于浑身一震，挺起庞大的躯体射满Dante内部的时候，他俩下的那个崽终于做到了——把那团红水晶好歹砍回阎魔刀的原型。

——而制定出游戏规则的他妈已经不行了。这傻乎乎的神灵挂在一堆恶魔触手上面，眼神彻底涣散，眼泪、鼻涕、唾液、奶水、精液、淫水、肠液跟着到处淌，滴答滴答地甚至流进了底下的血池里面。

Vergil扳回一分。Vergil大获全胜。真是可喜可贺可喜可贺。

大魔王发出了嘿嘿嘿嘿的笑声，把怀里的老婆舒舒服服地卷起来，朝着忿忿难平的崽子“嘣儿”地一触手弹开脑门儿。

 

 

番外三.背德之花

某不务正业的新晋神灵，述罪者Dante的搞事——每次都起始于他家先生勤勤恳恳地买菜归来的时候。

面无表情地拿刀鞘弹开自白象牙而来的一枪，Vergil与裸穿风衣的某人对上视线。这一刹那周遭的光线直接暗淡下来——长风自塔顶呼啸而过，头顶漆黑的夜色中是一团过于刺眼的明月。

“Shall we dance？ My dear husband......”Vergil眼中倒映着的某人，嘴边叼着朵盛放的红玫瑰，正没个正形的坐在一根灯柱上面，还是当初的少年模样。而他自己，也变回当初的样子了吧。区别倒没有多大就是了。

心意相通之下的圆舞曲就此拉开帷幕。以子弹猝击在地板上的鸣响为前奏，被击碎的花瓣四散飞旋，沾染上月色——月牙般长而优美的雪白刀光一掠而过，而所至之处空无人影——陨石之雨般骤降直下的弹幕随即倾泻于刀光乍起的间隙。电光火石间转瞬即逝、繁复如盛放之花的对招与位移，通通发生在连呼吸都融为一体的两人之间。刀剑相错、眼神交缠、随即默契十足地纷纷飞身而退——两人间的战斗如同排演得最为精湛的舞蹈。

眼看一节将息，Dante突然压着嗓子哼笑起来，身形一晃间伴随着红光闪现在他哥的怀中——枪托一摆格开条件反射袭来的阎魔刀背——而仅在这刻不容缓的间隙，他胸前那根起着固定作用的皮带已经由刀尖正正儿挑断。对上Dante的一个挑眉，Vergil勾勾嘴角，飞快捉住这人转身间翻飞的手腕、摩挲而上与其十指相扣，同时俯身托住他那劲瘦、温软的腰肢——离体的大红风衣在夜风中张扬飞舞，转瞬飘远——Dante的后腰以那新月般的弧度弯折，以自己的手腕和腰臀为支点,整个挂在了Vergil的臂弯之间。月光下定格一般的一幕当中，相依的二人眼神交汇，情意缠绵。

“请？”精赤着上身的男人歪过脑袋，问询他的哥哥。

Vergil低头吻在他的唇上。

一吻分离，Dante突地反握住Vergil抓着自己的手掌，猛然发力，在自己单手落地的同时将这成年男性的体格借力掷出！跟着用力撑地，紧随其后自塔顶飞跃而下！

半空中，这家伙熟练地蹬墙借势下落到跟他哥并肩的位置，顺口调笑着：“当年那会儿，就你一个老是往下掉，这边可一直使着吃奶的劲儿，拼了命地在往上爬来着。真过分～”

说着他瞅了一眼飞游而上的当年那只巨鲸——勾勾手指、一吹口哨，那巨大的魔物就跟被橡皮擦抹去形体般，整个儿消失了个干干净净。

Dante偏头瞧向他丈夫唇边玩味的笑意，伸手攀上了Vergil的肩膀，勾起舌头就讨得了个抚慰的吻。

向着不知何处——或许是地狱，或许是岩根，谁管他！这仿佛无尽的下坠过程中，两人永远也痴绵不够的火热躯体再度纠缠在一起，在令人汗毛倒竖的失重感中，尽情、尽情地拥有着对方、感知着永恒相伴着彼此的半身的存在。


	16. 一些零碎的片段

某晚时近午夜，Vergil在事务所门口停下脚步。他看了眼依旧还亮着的霓虹招牌，侧耳听了听屋内的响动，伸手握住门把手的时候，没有注意到自己向来紧绷的眼角都柔和了几分。

“哟。回来啦。”头顶传来极为熟稔的吆喝。Vergil条件反射般皱眉，仰头望上去的眼神在现在的Dante看来完全不凶，还蛮好欺负的。

Vergil眼中，他红衣烈烈的弟弟翘着条腿坐在屋檐上，随手拢了把额边过长的刘海——最近他那一头留长的银发已经够在脑后扎起一小撮马尾了。在背后的浩瀚星海中，举起手中的酒瓶畅饮一大口，然后顺手丢给了他哥。

Vergil抬手接过酒瓶，鬼使神差地就着瓶口喝上了一口。

照明用的灯光自会客厅、二楼走廊、主卧室依次亮起，又逐个熄灭，最后只留下主卧与浴室两盏。

Dante披着洗完之后湿漉漉的头发仰躺在床沿，脑袋整个悬空掉着，不敢往床单上溅上丝毫水渍。Vergil腰间系着浴巾，擦着自己的头发从浴室出来，把Dante捞起来坐好帮他吹头。

“吹风我找不到了。”Dante解释。

“跟你讲过在哪的。”Vergil不想跟他分辨这句解释的真假。大多数时候他清楚Dante就是故意在耍赖，但事已至此，早就已经由着他去了。

一时间房间里只有吹风机的声音嗡嗡作响。

一生持刀的手指一遍遍梳理过跟他同色，却柔软、天然很多的发丝。Vergil猜这家伙肯定舒服得眯起眼快睡着了。

关掉吹风电源的时候，Dante后仰着看向Vergil，就跟他在床沿仰躺着一样倒过来。Vergil在那双天蓝色的瞳孔的倒映中，依稀见到了窗外真实闪烁着的星空光彩。

他把这家伙捞起来——Vergil低头吻了Dante一下。

 

某个突然变了天色的傍晚，没有带伞的Vergil提着刚买好、不带橄榄的披萨食材（厨房里很早以前就添置好了烤箱），在超市门口见到个踢着积水、转着伞，一个人傻玩儿了不知多久的红衣倩影。

“喏。”对方递给他一把伞，“发胶掉了的话就看上去更傻了。”

Vergil不置可否，但没接伞。他揽过这家伙的肩膀挤进了同一把伞下。

雨快停之前，天上的满月探出头。水洼倒映出冷白的月光，还有此前此景下同样的二人，于伞底并肩归去的背影。

 

昔我往矣 杨柳依依  
今我来兮 雨雪霏霏


End file.
